


Anonymous

by joshyoureoutoftheband, therunandgoners



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 2 more hours until gilmore girls, Anyways, Drama, F/F, F/M, Im tired, M/M, angsty hormonal teens in a highschool, gary come home is in the back of it, guys kayley just looked up 'gary come home by panic at the disco' were tired, i love logan and jess a lot, im sorry, its a mess, its midnight, jjust read pls, like literally we have no idea, lots of drama probably, now were watching a drake and josh video, random people along the way, they joke a lot about petekey but peterick is the real ship okay, were angsty teens at midnight writing about angsty hormonal teens ina highschool, were wasting time until gilmore girls comes out tbh, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 19,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshyoureoutoftheband/pseuds/joshyoureoutoftheband, https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunandgoners/pseuds/therunandgoners
Summary: Anon has addedTyMaster6000PinkHairDontCareBreadbinUrinalMoon96DaddyDallonSoulVoice45PeteWentzAwayMilkyWayDangerWaysForFranksSakeTo this chat3:45am, March 23, 2016





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a fun little guide to who everybody is:
> 
> Anon: ain't that the mystery ;)))))))))))))
> 
> TyMaster6000: Tyler Joseph
> 
> PinkHairDontCare: Josh Dun
> 
> BreadbinUrinal: Brendon Urie
> 
> Moon96: Ryan Ross 
> 
> DaddyDallon: Dallon Weekes
> 
> SoulVoice45: Patrick Stump
> 
> PeteWentzAway: Pete Wentz
> 
> MilkyWay: Mikey Way
> 
> DangerWays: Gerard Way
> 
> ForFranksSake: Frank Iero

Anon has added  
TyMaster6000  
PinkHairDontCare  
BreadbinUrinal  
Moon96  
DaddyDallon  
SoulVoice45  
PeteWentzAway  
MilkyWay  
DangerWays  
ForFranksSake  
To this chat  
3:45am  
______

 

TyMaster6000: 3 am

 

TyMaster6000: You decide to do this at 3 am

 

DaddyDallon: why r u up at 3 am

 

TyMaster6000: you r too. 

 

TyMaster6000: and why are you questioning my sleeping schedule when ‘anon’ added a bunch of people who i dont know into a group

 

MilkyWay: chill

 

PinkHairDontCare: we should introduce ourselfs. I’m Josh Dun

 

TyMaster6000: ITS 3 AM 

 

MilkyWay: im mikey way

 

TyMaster6000: ITS LITERALLY 3 AM WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE

 

PinkHairDontCare: i think im Josh Dun

 

PeteWentzAway: hi im Pete wentz

 

TyMaster6000: WHATTHEHELLAREYOUGUYSINHUMAN

 

SoulVoice45: Hi I’m Patrick Stump. I’m sure you’re all cool dudes  
TyMaster6000: what did u come from fuckin harvard

 

SoulVoice45: actually I attend North Shore High School. 

 

PinkHairDontCare: DUDE THATS SICK ME TOO

 

PeteWentzAway: aw so that means i have to deal with you fucks at school too

 

TyMaster6000: yea whiCH IS IN 3 HOURS BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE CRAZY

 

Moon96: TyMaster is school really that important to you

 

TyMaster6000: fuck no I just have to stay on the basketball team

 

Moon96: Well I’m Ryan Ross. 

 

MilkyWay: wait dude, tymaster? 

 

MilkyWay: like as in tyler

 

TyMaster6000: ur so fuking smart wow,,,it stumps me how you figured that one out,,,so smart

 

BreadbinUrinal: like tyler joseph????

 

TyMaster6000: bingo

 

BreadbinUrinal: dude my friend Sarah like fukin stans you wtf

 

TyMaster6000: A lot of girls stan me B)

 

PinkHairDontCare: ur gay aren’t u

 

TyMaster6000: im not gay r U

 

PinkHairDontCare: Ya

 

DangerWays: same lmao

 

MilkyWay: gee ur gay???

 

DangerWays: no shit

 

MilkyWay: woah  
DangerWays: i just kiss all of my bro friends like i do with frank

 

MilkyWay: o i might be gay then too yikes 

 

PeteWentzAway: u sure as hell was gay when we were making out last week shut the fuck up

 

MilkyWay: tru lmao

 

TyMaster6000: r u all gay?

 

PinkHairDontCare: yep

 

BreadbinUrinal: sorta

 

Moon96: Yes.

 

DaddyDallon: yeppp

 

SoulVoice45: Yeah.

 

PeteWentzAway: ya boiiii

 

MilkyWay: prolly

 

DangerWays: ye

 

ForFranksSake: sure

 

TyMaster6000: cool

 

TyMaster6000: so r all gays up at this time????

 

Moon96: It’s the gay code of conduct.

 

TyMaster6000: im not homophobic or anything but i literaly hate gay people now

 

DaddyDallon: tyler joseph,,,not homophobic,,,thats a first.

 

PinkHairDontCare: rnt u the guy who called me homo in first hour bc i bent down and picked up my pencil

 

TyMaster6000: probly

 

TyMaster6000: wait fuck thats you. With the pink hair

 

TyMaster6000: o yeah ur hot

 

TyMaster6000: no homo. But anyways, ur face was really close to that kids dick what was i supposed to say

 

BreadbinUrinal: “succ him”

 

PinkHairDontCare: you could also say “oh hey let me pick up ur pencil for you, seeing as its RIGHT BY MY FUCKING SHOE”

 

TyMaster6000: the teacher mightve heard me cuss lmao

 

TyMaster6000: gotta keep up my good boy status B))))))))

 

PinkHairDontCare: sur

 

BreadbinUrinal: weLL NOW LET ME TALK

 

TyMaster6000: ew okay i guess

 

BreadninUrinal: Im Brendon Urie, best person in the world ayyylmao

 

PeteWentzAway: brendon urie???

 

PeteWentzAway: THE brendon urie???

 

PeteWentzAway: as in the brendon urie who fucking egged my car ‘for the lolz’

 

MilkyWay: The Brendon Urie who heelied away from the principle when he tried to give him a detention

 

PinkHairDontCare: The Brendon Urie who scaled the building and climbed into a classroom window because somebody was messing with dallon weekes??

 

Moon96: The Brendon Urie who approached me in freshman year and offered me a blow job because “My eyes are pretty”?

 

TyMaster6000: well fuck

 

DangerWays: The Brendon Urie who made Dallon Weekes push him around in a trash can all day to prove that he was ‘trash’  
PinkHairDontCare: The Brendon Urie who punched through the kickdrum after stealing the solo away from me “for the affect” 

 

ForFranksSake: the Brendon Urie who told me he “really needs a good fuck right about now” while I was trying to do our science project

 

SoulVoice45:The Brendon Urie who challenged me to a “high note contest” after finding out I was in choir and punched me in the throat when I started winning

 

TyMaster6000: The Brendon Urie who brought enough spaghetti for 17 people when the teacher said to bring in a ‘light snack’ then put a lamp in it when she said it wasnt light 

 

BreadbinUrinal: I didnt mean to steal the solo it just happened

 

BreadbinUrinal: and it was only for 16 people

 

BreadbinUrinal: ms. murphy needs to start living anyways i hate her

 

BreadbinUrinal: and fuck you ryan I said it was bc ur hair was pretty 

 

ForFranksSake: wow ur a legend m8

 

TyMaster6000: okay but are we going to talk about the fact that sOME RANDOM PERSON ADDED US ALL INTO A CHAT AT 3 AM

 

Anon: I noticed you all had some common interest. 

 

Anon: for instance: boys

 

TyMaster6000: Im not gay

 

Anon: Okay sure.

 

Anon: Anyways I noticed you all seemed a bit lonely (and horny) so I thought I’d introduce you all. 

 

ForFranksSake: Brendon Urie and Tyler Joesph,,,,,,,”lonely”,,,,,

 

TyMaster6000: hey buddy i can get lonely

 

BreadbinUrinal: same

 

BreadbinUrinal: ;)))) @ ryan

 

DaddyDallon: fucking excuse you Bredshit

 

DaddyDallon: you’ve got me

 

BreadbinUrinal: we’re friends?

 

DaddyDallon: shut the fuck your mouth

 

TyMaster6000: kinky

 

TyMaster6000: aaaaaaanyways

 

PinkHairDontCare: tbh you rnt wrong I have no friends

 

TyMaster6000: me neither lmao

 

BreadbinUrinal: same

 

DaddyDallon: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU SHIT

 

Moon96: my mom is my only friend

 

SoulVoice45: I love my mom

 

PeteWentzAway: yeah me neither

 

MilkyWay: gee is my only friend and tbh im chill with that

 

PeteWentzAway: Mikey gee wasn’t your only friend last fuckin week when we were making out

 

DangerWays: Mikey and Frank are the only gays I need

 

ForFranksSake: <3

 

DangerWays: <3

 

TyMaster6000: r u dating

 

ForFranksSake: its not a surprise that tyler joseph is a fuking idiot

 

TyMaster6000: whats that supposed to mean

 

ForFranksSake: you asked me how to spell orange the other day

 

TyMaster6000: its a perfectly good question

 

ForFranksSake: how, we all know that

 

TyMaster6000: well if you think about it its not like completely set in stone that orange is spelled like that, who came up with it? Why do we all listen to that person

 

DangerWays: truuuu like why cant i just say it’s spellt a certain way and why wont anybody listen to me

 

Moon96: Don’t fuel him.

 

ForFranksSake: jesus christ stop trying to be a philosopher literally we all know how to spell orange

 

TyMaster6000: how

 

DangerWays: i know how to spell orenj

 

ForFranksSake: shut the fuck up

 

TyMaster6000: whats wrong with saying ornaje?

 

ForFranksSake: its 5 am

 

DangerWays: its never too early to like ornajes

 

Anon: another thing you have in common: you’re all idiots

 

Anon: Have a nice chat, boys.

 

TyMaster6000: im going to sleep for another hour fuck you guys goodnight

 

PinkHairDontCare: did you mean “goodmorning”

 

DangerWays: who wants to bet that Tyler and Josh are gonna fuck in like a month

 

Moon96: you’re on

 

ForFranksSake: I’ll give it 2

 

TyMaster6000: fuck off


	2. Sk8r Bois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so people actually read and enjoyed the first chapter???? Thank you for that.  
> First of all, you guys should read the tags because they honestly make me laugh, and they clear some things up.  
> Also I'm really hoping you guys like irl chapters in text fics because here's a pretty gay one. There's gonna be a handful of these so strap yourselves in.  
> Enjoy the ride buddies.  
> This is like both of the authors taking the computer back and forth and typing stuff for this note so like.  
> That's how the fic is too so it's all cool I hope.  
> Anyways go read away and please give us some constructive criticism.  
> -Kayey and Bella (((are we supposed to sign out))))????

Brendon is really fucking tired. And it’s not his fault. Okay maybe it is. But it’s also ‘Anon’’s fault. Who the hell adds Brendon into a group chat and expects him not to be tired. Maybe Tyler was the only sane one in that chat. Truthfully, Brendon considered not going to school today. Just because he didn’t feel like dealing with people or teachers getting onto him for falling asleep in class. But after a quick stop by a gas station and grabbing a Red Bull, he felt a bit better. A bit zazzed.

As he walks into the school, redbull in hand he knows what to do next. He wants to meet the idiots who caused this exhaustion. Brendon throws the can away and reroutes himself to the office.

Brendon kicked open the door to the principal’s office, just because he wanted to make a grand entrance. Dr. Novak, a skinny white woman with pointy glasses in her mid 50s, only glared at him from above her laptop screen.

  
“Good afternoon, Dr. Novak.” Brendon says cooly, running his shaking hands through his hair. They were shaking because he drank a whole Red Bull, not because he’s nervous. He’s been here too many times to be nervous.

  
“It’s 9:15, Mr. Urie. It would be ‘Good Morning.” Dr. Novak corrects him, looking back to her screen.

  
“What are you writing? Perhaps some smut? Perhaps some good afternoon smut?” Brendon says, putting emphasis on the afternoon and rocking back and forth on his heels. Dr. Novak just rolls her eyes at Brendon’s smug smile.

  
“Okay woman, let’s cut to the chase.” Brendon says suddenly, clapping his hands and sitting down across from the elder woman. “I need you to use the magic speaker thingy to call a few people up here so I can talk to them.” Brendon requests, kicking his feet up on the desk, still wearing that smug smile. He’s much too comfortable in this office.

  
“And what will you give me in return, Mr. Urie?” Dr. Novak says, shutting her laptop and folding her hands on her desk, looking at him with a deadpan expression. Brendon shrugs.

  
“I won’t hack into your computer and expose your smut to the entire school.” Brendon half jokes and half says seriously. Dr. Novak only clears her throat and scoots over to a microphone that is already propped up on her desk.

  
“Who exactly is it that you need me to call up here?” She ask. Brendon swiftly pulls out his phone and hands her the handy dandy note he has typed up.

  
“That’s an…..odd bunch. Tyler Joseph and…..Gerard Way?” Dr. Novak gives a judgmental chuckle and then hits a button on the microphone, clearing her throat.

  
“Will Tyler Joseph, Joshua Dun, Gerard Way, Mikey Way, Dallon Weekes, Frank Iero, Pete Wentz, Patrick Stump and Ryan Ross report to the principal’s office immediately. Thank you.”

  
And if some mysterious force was listening, Tyler Joseph and Pete Wentz are suddenly shoved into the small office by a very red faced and angry looking teacher.

  
“They were fighting in the north bathroom. Apparently Tyler threw a basketball at Peter, here.” The teacher grumbles before letting go of the two boys and leaving.

  
“It slipped out of my hands!” Tyler defends himself. Pete only crosses his arms.

  
“Sure, Joseph. Because a basketball definitely just slips out of someone's hands all the way across a fucking court.”

  
“I’M CLUMSY!” Tyler shouts, only to be silenced by Dr. Novak.

  
“Sit down, boys. We’ll handle this later. Right now, Mr. Urie wants to ‘talk’ to you all.” Dr. Novak sighs and then suddenly grabs her coat, shrugging into it.

  
“I have to stop by the office to get a copy made. Please, I am begging you, Urie; Do not trash my office.” Dr. Novak grumbles to the teens standing in her office. She quickly turns, her coat swishing behind her, and leaves just as Josh Dun slips in past her, having to squish against the wall awkwardly and side step past. He runs his hand through his messy, bright pink hair and his brown eyes quickly flick over to Tyler and then to something random on the desk. It’s quite clear he’s trying to avoid Tyler’s staring eyes.

  
“So Brendon,” Tyler says, his hands shoved in his pockets and his eyes darting around nervously, “Why did you call us all up here?”  
Before Brendon could get a word in, Gerard, Frank, and Mikey all step in, looking around suspiciously. Patrick follows Mikey in, smiling when he sees Pete leaning against one of the walls. He quickly walks over to Pete and stands beside him, Pete offering him one of his rare smiles.

  
“Well, Boys,” Brendon starts, sitting in the rolling office chair, “I bet you’re all wondering why I called you all up here. You’re also probably wondering how I got the principal to agree to this. It was simple. Bribery. Anyways-" There’s a knock at the door and Ryan Ross pops his head into the office, smiling nervously.

  
Pete begins snickering, and Ryan’s smile drops when he realized who’s standing in front of him.

  
Ryan walks in and shuts the door quietly, quickly trying to hide the pass from a teacher behind his back.

  
“Ah, Ross. We’ve been expecting you…” Brendon begins tapping his fingers together like some sort of Villain. He’s getting much too into this.

  
“Anyways, I thought if we were all going to talk over text we should at least all know how hot I actually am in real life.” Brendon says cooly, smirking and glancing around at everyone.

  
“Well then after his meeting, I say we stick to texts. I don’t fancy seeing Brendon everyday.” Tyler says, standing up to leave. Pete stand up from the wall, glancing at Patrick and then to Brendon.

  
“Meeting dismissed.” Pete says Patrick following.

  
“No no no. Stop right there, gentlemen. I also brought you all here because I think...fuck this is going to sound dorky as fuck but...I think we could all be good friends. You all seem chill enough and I don’t have many friends-”

  
Suddenly, Dallon Weekes walks in, his eyes narrowing at Brendon as he hears his words.  
“Right. Forgot I’m lunch meat to you, Bren.” Dallon growls, slamming the door shut.

  
“I said I don’t have many friends, Dal.” Brendon tries to offer Dallon a smile, but Dallon simply ignores him.

  
“So what am I here for?” Dallon sighs, running his fingers through his hair.  
“Because I need friends and so do you,” Brendon smirks, “I know I’m the only one you want, Dal, but you’ve gotta share now. Everyone deserves a piece of this.”

  
Josh stares deadpan at Brendon, who is now sitting on the desk, before pushing him backwards, making Brendon fall onto his ass with a loud thud.

  
“If you’ll excuse me, I have better things to do. Now that the principal is on our side, I’m gonna skip class. Feel free to join,” Josh glances at Tyler, “I’m always looking for some company.”

  
Brendon hops up from the floor, straightening out his shirt and adjusting his jeans, smiling widely at Josh.

  
“Alright let’s go!” Brendon cheers excitedly, hooking him and Josh’s arms together. Josh frowns.

  
“I was thinking someone else.” Josh jokes, glancing at Tyler. Tyler looks at his shoes.  
“Can’t today. I’ve got basketball.” Tyler mumbles, scratching the back of his head shyly.

  
Everyone else mumbles agreements and reasons that they can’t go. Pete mumbles something about being hit by a basketball and Tyler whips around to glare at him.  
Pete latches onto Patrick's sleeve and Patrick allows Pete to drag him to the door happily. Pete claps Josh on the back and gives the others a nod.

  
“I’m heading to lunch a few minutes early. Have fun, lads.” Pete mumbles, smiling at Patrick who smiles back and heads out, the door shutting quietly behind them.

  
“They’re either going to make out or ditch school and then make out.” Ryan says, rolling his eyes.

  
“Geez, Ryan. You sound a lot less excited about making out than you used to be.” Brendon winks. Ryan’s face goes red and he looks away. Dallon narrows his eyes and crosses his arms.

  
“I feel tension. I’m leaving.” Gerard says, taking his brother and boyfriend in tow, which leaves Josh, Brendon, Tyler, Ryan and Dallon all alone in a silent, cramped Principal's office. Tyler, without a word, just slips past Josh and Brendon.

  
“K, bye.” Brendon sighs. He can still feel Ryan and Dallon’s eyes on him. Josh sighs, unlinking his and Brendon’s arms.

  
“So...you guys still wanna ditch class and hang?” Josh offers. Brendon smiles and nods, but Ryan and Dallon shake their heads in sync.

  
“I need to get back to class.” Ryan mutters under his breath, walking past Brendon and Josh with his arms still folded. Dallon follows shortly after, clearly trying to keep a few paces behind Ryan.

  
“I guess it’s just you and me, babe.” Brendon winks at Josh. Josh punches him.

 

-

 

“A skate park?”

  
“A skate park.”

  
“Really?”

  
“Really.”

  
“Okay?”

  
“Okay.”

  
Brendon is a bit confused. It’s not his fault this time. Josh dragged him to a skate park. What were they, angsty 2007 emo skater kids?

  
“Why exactly have you dragged me here?” Brendon ask Josh, who is currently lacing up his shoes tighter.

  
“Because we’re hormonal teens with nothing better to do. Let’s skate.” Josh smiles, handing Brendon a helmet.

  
“I don’t have anything to skate with. And why am I the only one with a helmet?” Brendon ask, putting on the black helmet with flames painted on and a cat sticker on the front.

“Because safety is for squares. And just slide around on your ass.” Josh says, suddenly kicking off on his board and abandoning Brendon, who just sighs and sits at the top of the ramp. Brendon watches as Josh kicks up to the other side of the ramp. Brendon makes eye contact with his friend and pouts as he begins sliding down the ramp on his butt.

  
“I don’t know about you but I’m having plenty of fun!” Josh calls from the other side of the ramp. Brendon just continues sliding, he can’t help but let out a laugh as he speeds up a bit, he can’t deny that this is better than school would ever be.

  
“I bet you brought me here just to prove to yourself that for once, Brendon Urie isn’t as good at something.” Brendon crosses his arms as he watches Josh do some sort of trick on his cardboard thing with wheels. He can’t exactly tell what it is since he never went through this type of angsty teen phase.

  
“Whatever you want to think. Maybe I brought you out here to get out all of my cool tricks.” Josh spins around as he says that, wiggling his eyebrows at Brendon who just lays down on his spot on the ramp,

  
“Go back to MySpace, bud.” Brendon rolls his eyes and looks up at the sky, thinking about the next thing he could do to prove that he’s the best guy at their school.

  
“Or maybe,” Josh continues, ignoring Brendons comment, “I brought you out here to take out the competition.” Josh grins and kicks off of the ramp in some Tony Hawk like motion, Brendon laughs at his friends stupid comment until he notices that Josh’s death-board is rolling straight towards him. Before he thinks he lets out a high pitched scream, which takes Josh by surprise. As Josh jerks to the left and falls to the ground Brendon yanks his head back, causing the helmet to slam into the ground,

  
“See, without the helmet you would’ve been hurt.” Josh jokes, from his position on the ground. Brendon shoots up and rushes to the other boys side. He plops down next to him as Josh sits up. He lifts his arm up to show Brendon the scrape on his elbow, along with his bleeding hands. Josh winces.

  
“That’s what you get for trying to kill me!” Brendon exclaims pointing towards the injuries. “Dude, what was that?” He yells, but he can’t control the laugh that escapes his lips.

  
“I had it under control, until you let out a freaking battle cry!” Josh complains. Brendon notices rips in Josh’s jeans, exposing some more cuts, Josh looks down and see’s the same thing,

  
“Man that’s alright, it makes me look more punk!” He grins and inspects the wound.

  
Josh breaks their silence, “So I wanted to ask- and don’t kill me if this is invasive, but I was wondering what is going on with Dallon and Ryan?” Josh asked, staring at the bleeding scrape on his elbow and trying to avoid eye contact.

  
“Oh, uh yeah. Them. That’s a weird story.” Brendon scratches the back of his neck and takes off his helmet, shaking out his helmet hair.

  
“Well like, it started in freshman year. I met Ryan and quite literally fell for him. When we met he tripped me by accident and had to take me to the nurse because my nose was bleeding. He was really awkward and weird but stupidly charming. He was really cute, and I was an asshole. It's really no surprise I lost him.” Brendon stops, taking in a shaky breath. He begins wringing his hands in his lap.

  
“The anon person must've known that adding Ryan into that chat would only cause a lot of stress for me, and that's why they did it. Anyways,” Brendon let's out another breath, this one less shaky, “Anyways, Ryan left me one day. Just kind of said ‘I'm sorry I can't do this.’ and left. And because of it I dropped my whole asshole act and just kept my face out of the spotlight for a while. I dropped all my friends and literally chucked my phone into a lake. It wasn't until Dallon was suddenly paired up with me in English for a project in Sophomore year that I felt like that Ryan sized hole in my heart was being filled. Dallon felt familiar and comfortable. He easily made his way into my best friend spot. He's a really good guy. He got me out of a really dark spot. And now that Ryan has just suddenly returned I think he's jealous. And you're probably thinking ‘Brendon you idiot why are you always flirting with Ryan if he dumped you’ and honestly I don't fucking know. It's my nature to flirt and mess with everyone.” Brendon finishes and pulls his knees up to his chest. Josh can tell that this is the first time in a while that Brendon has opened up to someone about this.

He's about to say something but a sob cuts him off and Josh realizes that his new friend is in fact crying, and it sort of scares him.  
“Brendon, I'm really sorry. That really sucks. It sounds like you care about them both a lot.” Josh says, trying to give Brendon a comforting pat on the shoulder. Brendon sniffles and wipes his eyes.

  
“I'm fine. It just stresses me out. My ex just suddenly reappearing after nearly two years of ignoring me and my best friend spraying salt everywhere he goes because of it.” Brendon gives a weak smile and Josh suddenly stands, holding out his hands for Brendon and he takes them, letting Josh pull him up. As the two boys collect themselves, a quite small yapping dog suddenly approaches them.


	3. dog chinese

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all enjoying this

5:27 a.m.

DangerWays: hey

Moon96: What’s up?

DangerWays: nm u?

TyMaster6000: nothing much just trYING TO FUKING SLEEP

Moon96: Nothing, I’m kinda bored.

PinkHairDontCare: me 2, im glad its saturday lol

TyMaster6000: me too but i wish i was geTTING SOME SLEEP BECAUSE ITS 5 30 AM ON SATURDAY

BreadbinUrine: schools finally out for the weekdd

TyMaster6000: o i see your ignoring me wowz

PeteWentzAway: yes because tyler literally nobody gives a fuck about you

PinkHairDontCare: i do

TyMatser6000: THE BASKETBALL SLIPPED

PeteWentzAway: YES ALL THE WAY ACROSS THR GYM

SoulVoice45: Guys, calm down, that’s old news.

DangerWays: yea thats old news lets talk about the fact that josh just said he cared about tyler

PinkHairDontCare: i do

TyMaster6000: thanks joshie

BreadbinUrie: thats not the only time he’ll say i do ayyyyyyy

ForFranksSake: ‘jOShiE’!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DangerWays:”joshie” is new. 

PeteWentzAway: if Josh gets a nickname from his boyfriend can I call Patrick Patty

SoulVoice45: Thanks Pete

PeteWentzAway: you got a problem with my nicknames?

SoulVoice45: No not at all, Petey dearest. 

TyMaster6000: wait 

TyMaster6000: did you say boyfriends

PeteWentzAway: so anyways

DangerWays: Frankie

ForFranksSake: you already call me that

DangerWays: fronkie

ForFranksSake: gerdy

MilkyWay: I would have to just be called Mike.

MilkyWay: please do not call me mike.

DangerWays: okay michael

ForFranksSake: Micahel Boob

ForFranksSake: haha cause micahle buble

PeteWentzAway: Gee get your boyfriend

SoulVoice45: He’s going to hurt himself one of these days.

ForFranksSake: ok soulvoice45

SoulVoice45: What is that supposed to mean?

ForFranksSake: it means what does your name even mean its stupid for someone from harvard

SoulVoice45: It means I have a soul voice.

ForFranksSake: wth is a soul voice i think youre making this up

PeteWentzAway: Frank Iero do not ever insult Patrick. 

TyMaster6000: protective boyfren

BreadbinUrine: ((((his full name is frank anthony iero jr.))))

PeteWentzAway: Frank Anthony Iero Jr. if you ever insult Patrick again I will personally walk to your house and beat that hair dye out of you

ForFranksSake: my hair isnt even dyed????

PeteWentzAway: I’ll hit you so hard that it falls out anyways.

TyMaster6000: talk shit get hit

ForFranksSake: tyler you arent helping

TyMaster6000: sorry bud but he has a point dont insult patty

Moon96: Yeah! Us grammar buddies have to stick together. 

ForFranksSake: but how does Bren know my full name??????

DaddyDallon: dont question the urine master

BreadbinUrinal: I fucking peed myself yesterday

PinkHairDontCare: he did

DaddyDallon: ,,,,,,,,,why

BreadbinUrinal: sometimes i get excited 

PinkHairDontCare: a dog started barking at him

BreadbinUrinal: it was threatening me in dog chinese i’m not gonna apologzie it was scary

Moon96: dog chinese


	4. hunger dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was based off of a real conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Kayley, I hope you're okay with me posting a chapter, it's not significant to the plot and I'm too lazy to text you and ask because you might be asleep (who am I kidding of course you arent I'm just lazy)

2:27 a.m

MilkyWay: i want to dream 

DangerWays: i had a dream

TyMaster6000: i would dream if u didn't wake me up at random hours of the night every night

DangerWays: i had a dream

SoulVoice45: Was it blissful?

BreadbinUrinal: that that little black girls and little black boys

BreadbinUrinal: I don't know the full speech 

DaddyDallon: will kill each other in the hunger games

TyMaster6000: ffs That one day my children will be judged not by the color of their skin but by the content of their character

ForFranksSake: not in a racist way they just happen to be black that wasn't my choosing its random

DangerWays: said pence 

MilkyWay: is nobody going to question how tyler had it memorized

Moon96: pence makes the hunger games and only puts black and lgbt children in the reaping

PeteWentzAway: i want to die

PeteWentzAway: i want to be reaped 

MilkyWay: u probably will be bc you're gay

PeteWentzAway: ooooo #lit


	5. padtrick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funfact: we have over 30 pages of this on google docs  
> Kayley also enjoys to write this during class  
> Also we have a few irl parts planned  
> Cool

BreadbinUrinal: why was patrivk carrying a pad around

 

PinkHairDontCare: wdym

 

BreadbinUrinal: he just pulled out a pad and gave it to jenna black what

 

SoulVoice45: You never know when you'll need one! 

 

BreadbinUrinal: patrick has a vagina confirmed 

 

SoulVoice45: No, I don’t. I just like to be kind. 

 

BreadbinUrinal: Losoeoeororrorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

 

Anon: Brendon Boyd Urie shut up, he’s being nice I’ll find a way to kick you. 

 

TyMaster6000: woah anon interfering 

 

Anon: I see everything you gaylords say. I’ll interfere whenever I want. 

 

TyMaster6000: u just got OWNEd mr. urinal

 

Anon: I’ve got dirt on you too Mr. Basketball 

 

TyMaster600: o yeah like what

 

Anon: like that time when you peed your pants after Jenna Black kissed you in 3rd grade

 

TyMaster6000: SHUT UP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give us suggestions :)


	6. Pete-ophile

PeteWentzAway: brendon 

BreadbinUrinal: brendon has arrived

PeteWentzAway: i actually hate you so much

DaddyDallon: same lmao

MilkyWay: savage

PeteWentzAway: mikale stfu youre 11????

MilkyWay: you're a pedophile then lmao

TyMaster6000: #petesapedophile 

PinkHairDontCare: #petophile 

TyMaster6000: i like the way you think

BreadbinUrinal: #petophile 

Moon96: #Petophile 

DaddyDallon: #petophile

SoulVoice45: #Petophile 

PeteWentzAway: pAT

BreadbinUrinal: WHOAR E YOU AND WHTA HAVE YOU DONE WITH OATRICK

PeteWentzAway: I THOUGHT YOU WOULD STAND UP FIR ME

Soulvoice45: Shouldn't your boyfriend do that?

TyMaster6000: I AM#LIVING 

MilkyWay: #petophile 

DangerWays: MIKES

ForFranksSake: #petophile 

PeteWentzAway: lmao like id put my ding dong in mikeys lilham

MilkyWay: stay away from my lilham nasty 

 

\--

 

DangerWays: I walk into a local Chuck E Cheese 

MilkyWay: Pizza: Cheese

TyMaster6000: Tickets: 5000

BreadbinUrinal: Dicks: out

DangerWays: brendon is forcibly removed from Chuck E Cheese

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy double whammy two chats in one


	7. rip Brendon urie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sicc recently so I figured why not update this lil ficling ))(((:

6:32am March 27, 2016  
-  
BreadbinUrinal: Dallon 

 

BreadbinUrinal: Dallon can I come over

 

DaddyDallon: it's 6 am on a Tuesday. sure why not 

 

BreadbinUrinal: okay cool see you in 10

 

TyMaster6000: ah yes we're playing the “message this chat at random times to wake up poor Tyler” game my fav 

 

DaddyDallon: brendon why are you wearing flowery pajama bottoms

 

BreadbinUrinal: they're my chefs pants

 

PinkHairDontCare: i have to walk to school today 

 

TyMaster6000: m don't die

 

PinkHairDontCare: no I'm actually really nervous ive had a lot of bad experiences walking to school

 

TyMaster6000: where do you live?

 

PinkHairDontCare: On St. John why? 1032

 

TyMaster6000: just wait there

 

PinkHairDontCare: ???

 

BreadbinUrinal: tyjo being a good boyfriend

 

PinkHairDontCare: Tyler is that you outside my house

 

TyMaster6000: Im gonna walk with u let's go

 

PinkHairDontCare: ??okay?

 

BreadbinUrinal: yall I'm livin for Jyler

 

DaddyDallon: the fuck is Jyler bitch im living for Joshler 

 

BreadbinUrinal: joshler sounds nicer let's keep it

 

ForFranksSake: YO I see josh and ty walking to school

 

ForFranksSake: should I pick them up or drive by and yell something

 

BreadbinUrinal: yell “Y'ALL CUTE” 

 

ForFranksSake: I DID IT 

 

ForFranksSake: THEY SAW IT WAS ME THEYRE CHASING ME

 

DaddyDallon: BITCH SPEEED UP

 

DaddyDallon: I think Brendon is gonna piss himself he's laughing so hard

 

ForFranksSake: IM IN A SCHOOK ZONE I CANT SPEED UP

 

BreadbinUrinal: a shook zone 

 

DangerWays: okay so I'm in the car and they're legit chasing us josh is so fast I'm scared

 

DangerWays: tyler keeps stopping to breathe and josh is still going this fucker is superman 

 

DangerWays: okay we're pulling up into school now 

 

ForFranksSake: Tyler and Josh it was brendon dont hurt me 

 

DaddyDallon: me and Brendon just pulled into school and I can see Josh and Tyler walking up to the doors. josh is on his phone brendon he's gonna know

 

DaddyDallon: OH FUCK JOSH IS RUNNING AFTER BRENDON I CNATBRATHE

 

ForFranksSake: holy fuck is that him screaming? It's getting louder

 

DangerWays: and here they come. 

 

TyMaster6000: the chasing was unesecary but it's funny to see brendon about to wet himself 

 

DangerWays: tru


	8. Tell Me About It, Stud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We literally can't get anything done. We're trying to plan this a bit more and write an important scene but I'm just singing the whole Blurryface album to Kayley kill me. Goner just turned on gotta blast have fun.

4:35am 

TyMaster6000: hsshhshsshjsksl

DangerWays: o fuc the beast is awake for once

TyMaster6000: you fucks messed up my sleeping scedyhal 

DangerWays: good 

ForFranksSake: you're finally following the gay agenda. 

TyMaster6000: why r u both up

DangerWays: Frankie is over

ForFranksSake: ya

BreadbinUrinal: and I wasn't invited? ;)

DangerWays: no u fukin wernt no one wants you

PeteWentzAway: Will you all shut up my phone keeps buzzing and I'm busy

TyMaster6000: with what it's 4 am

SoulVoice45: hi 

TyMaster6000: o

BreadbinUrinal: oh shit pete is gettin busy

PeteWentzAway: what no? I'm doing homework you gaylords

SoulVoice45: I was just saying Hi. 

PinkHairDontCare: I'm still confused over whether or not pete and Patrick are together

PeteWentzAway: we're not 

BreadbinUrinal: k sure 

BreadbinUrinal: anyways 

BreadbinUrinal: have any of you guys seen Grease

TyMaster6000: nah

PinkHairDontCare: I fell asleep during it once

PeteWentzAway: not really my thing

SoulVoice45: Yes!!!

BreadbinUrinal: thank you Patrick my dude

SoulVoice45: Tell me about it, stud.

PeteWentzAway: i mean it could be my thing i guess


	9. It wasn't a gay thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is so bad its ugly you can just like forget about this one lmao -Kayley

BreadbinUrinal: guys guess what

PeteWentzAway: what

TyMaster6000: brendon no please

BreadbinUrinal: Tyler 

TyMaster6000: AHUT UP

BreadbinUrinal: he got a boner in the locker room 

TyMaster6000: IT WASNT A GAY THING I SWEAR 

BreadbinUrinal: dude I think everyone saw it

PeteWentzAway: ohmygod 

PeteWentzAway: what the hell caused it

TyMaster6000: I swear it was just a random one. Bad timing. 

PeteWentzAway: ok sure

BreadbinUrinal: FUCK THE TEACHER SAW ME ON MY PHPNE HES MAKING ME READ THIS OUTLOUD 

-  
“Come on, Mr. Urie. If you can tell your friends you can tell us.” Mr. Biggs, a large and red faced Science teacher, barks at Brendon. Brendon just stands up slowly, his face going nearly as red and Mr. Biggs. He hangs his head as he walks to the front of the class room, biting his lip. Maybe he could make something up? But what would he say?   
He decides to be honest. He gets up in front and clears his throat.   
“This uh- this first one is from me.   
‘Hey guys, guess what.’”  
Brendon looks around the class for any kind of reaction. No one is really showing any kind of emotion. And then he spots Patrick, who is also rather red in the face and looking down at this lap.   
“This next one is from my friend, Pete. Yeah Pete Wentz,” this causes some whispers and confused glances, “He says: what.” A few people snicker.  
“I said: Mr. Biggs fly is down.” This causes an uproar of laughter and Mr. Biggs, looking like an angry bull, quickly glances down at his fly to see that it actually is undone.   
“Brendon Urie, you-” Mr. Biggs starts to yell, but Brendon is already bolting out of the room and down the hall, his high tops squeaking on the tiles of the floor.   
-  
TyMaster6000: was that brendon who just ran past the computer lab 

SoulVoice45: Most likely.

TyMaster6000: he's singing as he runs 

TyMaster6000: the teacher is seeing what's going on outside oh god   
-  
Tyler watches, trying not to laugh as his web design teacher sticks her head out into the hallway, allowing Brendon’s singing to pour into their classroom and everyone look up from their screens. Most of them are either confused but intrigued or just plain thankful for a distraction from work.   
“Hey- Hey!” Tyler’s teacher yells, absolutely bewildered at the fact that this student is running wild. Brendon suddenly pushes past her into the classroom and spots Tyler among the back row. He runs up to Tyler, putting his hands on Tyler's shoulders and looking him dead in the eyes.   
“If you don't see me for a week or two, it's because Mr. Biggs burned me alive. Tell Dallon I love him and Ryan that he's hot.”   
Brendon bolts again, slipping away from the teacher's grasp and out into the hallway.   
-  
TyMaster6000: dallon Brendon has a message for you

TyMaster6000: he told me to tell you that he loves you.

TyMaster6000: and Ryan he told me to tell u that you're hot.

DaddyDallon: thanks bren

Moon96: yeah thanks 

BreadbinUrinal: okay so I now oficially have 10 weeks of detention and im “extremely lucky im not getting suspended” 

PeteWentzAway: good job idiot


	10. Tyler learns about MPregs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god save us  
> also Kayley do you wanna hang out tomorrow pls say yes i have a fear of rejection

6:45pm

BreadbinUrinal: Adam and Steve not Adam and Eve ay

 

BreadbinUrinal: hav u guys ever read an mpreg fic

 

TyMaster6000: a what

 

PeteWentzAway: yea

 

PinkHairDontCare: yup

 

BreadbinUrinal: it's a gay love story but one of them gets preggers through the power of A N A L

 

TyMaster6000: ok then

 

PinkHairDontCare: A N A L

 

Moon96: S U C C

 

DangerWays: T H E G O O D S U C C

 

ForFranksSake: I wish someone would give me a good succ

 

DangerWays: aw fuc u blod I gev da gr8dest succ

 

ForFranksSake: chillllllll dude u do giv som pretty radical succ

 

MilkyWay: can yall not talk bout ur fancy rootin tootin city bang

 

TyMaster6000: thou giveth the most amazingeth succeth

 

PinkHairDontCare: oh Bloody Hell. Silly Lads everyone knows that I, Queen Joshabeth The Third, gives the most tip top succ. We have tea right after we do the intercourse

 

BreadbinUrinal: Ayy Succ? Whatsittoya? Everyone knows that new yorkas give the best succ badabingbadaboom succ it like meatball sub

 

DaddyDallon: Ah but italianos give the mosta amazing succ mm abouta good as our spaghetti anda meatballs

 

SoulVoice45: Idk us surfers give the most totally wicked like succ brahhh. Totally.

 

Moon96: I-

 

Moon96: I don't know anymore accents.


	11. Its Not Christmas Anymore But It's Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its no longer christmas which means its now HALLOWEEN ONCE AGAIN  
> also yes, bella, I would love to hang out tomorrow. Thanks for inviting me im lonely

TyMaster6000: JINGLE BELL JINGLE BELL JINGLE BELL ROCK

PinkHairDontCare: all I can think of is mean girls when I hear that song

BreadbinUrinal: fuck I love mean girls 

BreadbinUrinal: guys can we reenact the jingle bell rock scene

TyMaster6000: only if I'm Cady 

BreadbinUrinal: bitch I'm Regina 

PinkHairDontCare: I call Gretchen 

SoulVoice45: I'm Karen 

PeteWentzAway: anything to see Patrick in that outfit ;)

DangerWays: lmao can I be Reginas mom 

ForFranksSake: Me and Mikey can be Cadys parents 

Moon96: I wanna be Kevin G 

DaddyDallon: I'm Damien 

PeteWentzAway: I guess that makes me Janis 

TyMaster6000: perfect bc you already hate Brendon 

SoulVoice45: and you're emo 

PinkHairDontCare: and you're a lesbian


	12. lunch?? ? ? ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay thanks I like hanging out with you Kayley but I have this leadership training from like 9-4 so after that?

8:24am

 

 

TyMaster6000: do u guys know Jenna Black

 

 

BreadbinUrinal: ya shes friends with Sarah why

 

 

TyMaster6000: she just passed me a note 

 

 

BreadbinUrinal: ooooo shit what did it say 

 

 

TyMaster6000: I havent read it yet hang on 

 

 

TyMaster6000: “ur fly is down”

 

 

TyMaster6000: shit it is

 

 

BreadbinUrinal: suwhsjsjfk 

 

 

BreadbinUrinal: I WanTed drAmA  

 

 

TyMaster6000: me too tbh

 

 

TyMaster6000: damn it's lunch 

 

 

BreadbinUrinal: WE SHOULD ALL SIT TOGETHWE

 

 

BreadbinUrinal: WE CAN BE THE BEST LOOKING SQUAD THERE

 

 

PeteWentzAway: never call us a squad ever

 

 

PeteWentzAway: I don't think I want ppl thinkin im friends with u brendon 

 

 

BreadbinUrinal: awe why not I love you Petey 

 

 

PeteWentzAway: bc everyone knows Brendon Urie and Pete Wentz don't get along its like an unwritten rule 

 

 

BreadbinUrinal: that was freshman year I still think we should put that behind us 

 

 

TyMaster6000: put what behind you

 

 

BreadbinUrinal: come to the table and I'll tell you ;)))

 

 

PeteWentzAway: for a popular guy u know basically nothing abt this school Ty 

 

 

TyMaster6000: I cant sit at the table with u guys I'm sorry

 

 

BreadbinUrinal: whyyyy :(((

 

 

TyMaster6000: bc I have lunch detention

 

 

BreadbinUrinal: they still do those?

 

 

PeteWentzAway: I thought that was like a freshman thing

 

 

TyMaster6000: yeah idk Mrs. Little hates me I guess 

 

 

BreadbinUrinal: what did u do?

 

 

TyMaster6000: I gtg bye 

 

 

PeteWentzAway: that was weird 

 

 

BreadbinUrinal: I have mrs little with him she loves him wtf 

 

 

BreadbinUrinal: so pete do u still wanna hang with me at lunch ;)))

 

 

PeteWentzAway: New phone who dis 

 

 

BreadbinUrinal: D:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo what's up with Tylerr???  
> We have a teacher at our school names Ms. Little who actually looks like Jenna


	13. The Battle Of Prendon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another IRL chapter and is kind of important to the plot so ;)))) We hope you enjoy it kids
> 
> Also, whenever there's a __ that means its going into a ~flashback~ or back into present. I hope its not too confusing.

PeteWentzAway: hey tyler meet me and Bren at Brendon’s house. 

TyMaster6000: y

BreadbinUrinal: we r going to tell you the true tale of the battle of Petendon

PeteWentzAway: shut the fuck up loser its Prendon

BrenbinUrinal: thats so ugly i like brete

TyMaster6000: the battle of pringles

BreadbinUrinal: ok seriously get over here biotch

__

Pete slams the door as Tyler walks into Brendon’s room, making Tyler cringe in fear of Brendon’s parents yelling at them. But surprisingly, there’s no word spoken about it and the other two boys just sit down like nothing happened. Tyler’s parents yell at him for slamming the doors because they’re so old. Brendon’s parents don’t really seem to care what he does, shown clearly by the empty bottles of alcohol, cigarettes and porn magazines lying out in the open.  
“Gross.” Tyler says as he closes one of the magazines sitting in a chair and throws it across the room as he sits down.   
“I know, right.” Brendon says as he scans one of the magazines, smirking at whatever image was on the page. Pete only rolled his eyes.  
“You need a fucking boyfriend.” He scowls, crossing his arms and sitting back against the headboard on Brendon’s bed. Tyler won’t lie, Brendon has a nice room. He has a loft bed and nice, clean furniture. His room would be quite nice if it wasn’t for the random clutter all around. It’s brightly lit, with large windows that open into a balcony. This was the kind of room Tyler dreamed off. His house was small and cramped with all of his siblings. He was very lucky to have a room to himself, and all because he was oldest. Jay and Zach had to share, which drove them crazy. Zach even tried to move into Tyler’s room for a week, which only lead to Tyler retaliating and leaving his dirty underwear all over Zach’s bed so he’d get out. At least Jay put his underwear away.   
“Anyways, time to discuss the big fight. The big one.” Brendon started.  
“The one where I kicked your ass.” Pete muttered. Brendon gave him the finger.   
__

It’s November 23 of 2013, and Pete Wentz just got a haircut. He didn’t tell anbody why he got his haircut, because everyone knew he him for his really great hair.   
“Pete, your hair looks even worse.” He remembers Andy Hurley, his old best friend, commenting as he sat down at his lunch table.   
“Shut up.” Pete isn’t entirely sure what he said that day, but he’s sure it was along those lines.   
And then, Brendon Urie strutted in the cafeteria, his lanky and completely contrasting boyfriend, Ryan Ross, hooked onto his arm as they waltz over to their table, where they sit with Brendon’s obnoxious friends.  
_  
“They weren’t obnoxious!” Brendon from the present claims.   
“They were all complete perverts!” Pete shoots back.  
“Then you would’ve fit in perfectly.” Tyler snorts as he prompts Pete to keep going.  
__

“I’m gonna fucking fight Brendon Urie.” Pete scowls as he watches the two boys take their seats. His head already hurts just looking at Brendon having fun with his friends.   
“I’m sure you will Pete-” Andy starts, but stops as Pete grabs his wrist, digging his nails into his skin, his eyes aflame with rage.  
__

“Pete you’re making this sound like a shitty teen romance novel.”  
“Shut the fuck up.”  
__

“No, for real. I wanna fight him.” Pete says, gritting his teeth and letting go of his friend, who seems startled by this sudden anger. Andy snatches his arm from the table before Pete can grab him again and rubs his wrist where Pete had dug his nails.  
“Why? What did he ever do to-”  
“He didn’t do anything to me. According to his boyfriend, Ryan, he’s been talking shit about Patrick.” Pete growls under his breath.  
“Oh yeah the kid from your chemistry class that you’re totally in love with?” Andy snarks, punching Pete in the shoulder for good measure.   
__

“You were in love with Patrick?!” Tyler snorts. Pete shoots him a glare.   
“Not anymore, you dick.” Pete growls. Tyler glances at Brendon to share one of those “yeah right” looks, but Brendon is looking down at his feet, a puzzled look on his face.

__

Pete only rolls his eyes and ignore Andy, going back to stalking Brendon.   
“I’m gonna kick his ass.” Pete says as he suddenly stands up, striding over to Brendon’s table.

__

“Wait-wait when did Ryan tell you that? That’s not what happened?!” Brendon says, jumping up to his feet and staring at Pete, extremely confused.  
“Yes the fuck it is! I remember your stupid boyfriend coming up to me and telling me that you’d been talking shit about Patrick. He told me you said you were gonna beat him up with your cunty friends!” Pete shouts, standing up as well and squaring his shoulders. The two look like angry bulls about to go at it.   
“No, that’s not what I was told! Ryan told me that you said you were gonna fight me because you were bullying him and making pervy comments toward him!” Brendon shouts back. Tyler is still amazed by Brendon’s parents not saying a word about all of the yelling and slamming doors.  
The two go back and forth, shouting insults and the shouting doesn’t stop until Brendon shoves Pete backwards. Pete looks like he’s about to punch Brendon square in the jaw, and then he does. Brendon stumbles back into his dresser, hiding his face and letting out a loud cough, only to reveal blood pouring from his mouth.  
Tyler freezes in fear like a deer in front of headlights before jumping in, knowing this will get dangerous if he doesn’t. He stands between Pete and Brendon, feeling tiny between them. He’s taller than Pete and as tall as Brendon, but for some reason he feels miniature and weak compared to them.   
“Guys, think about this. What’s a common factor of both sides of your story?” Tyler asks them, looking back and forth, waiting for an answer. The two think about it.  
“We both hate each other.” Brendon says.  
“No! It’s Ryan. He told you guys different things to start stuff between you guys.” Tyler tells them. Pete’s eyes widen in realization. Brendon just continues to wipe the blood from his face.   
“I-What? Why the hell would he do that? Brendon and Ryan were dating, for fucks sake!” Pete shouts, glancing at Brendon and sighing.  
“Bren...I’m sorry for all this.” Pete says, reaching in his pocket and pulling out a handkerchief, handing it to Brendon.   
“Thanks,” Brendon says, taking the cloth and wiping his mouth and nose, “I’m sorry too. But-”  
Tyler stops him.  
“Wait, tell me the rest of the story before you go on.” Brendon rolls his eyes, but smirks and they all sit down on Brendon’s bed.

__

Pete approaches Brendon’s table, his fist balled and his thicc eyebrows knitted together tightly. He reaches the table, and just to make it as dramatic as possible, he slams his hands down on the table to alert that he had arrived. Brendon looks up and immediately shoots him dirty look. Ryan seems startled, and only now do the two boys understand why he looked so scared. He was scared they were going to find out about the lies he had told. The others at the table started whispering and shouting at Brendon.  
“Fight em, Bren!”  
“Come on, he’s tiny! Kick his gay ass!” 

__

“Did they not know you were gay?” Tyler asks.  
“Nope. I kept all that shit from them.”  
“See. They were assholes.” Pete mumbles.

__

Pete, hearing these taunts and jeers, walks around to the side of the table where Brendon sat, and jabs his finger into Brendon’s chest.  
“Aren’t you gonna listen to your friends, Brendon? Fight me.” Pete taunts. Brendon stands up, glaring down at Pete who only returned the look. Ryan is looking down at his shoes instead of trying to stop them.  
Suddenly, Pete swings and knocks Brendon into one of his friends, who only pushes him back up and into Pete, giving Brendon and advantage as he puts all of his weight on Pete and sends them to the floor, pinning Pete down and throwing a punch. Pete avoids it, letting Brendon connect his fist with the tiled floor. He cries out in frustration and instead tries to grab Pete’s hair, expecting to grab a fistful of hair but instead his hand slips right through. Pete laughs at Brendon’s confusion and raises his foot, kicking Brendon in the chest and off of him. Pete decides against standing up and instead pounces on Brendon, throwing another punch to Brendon’s face. He hits Brendon in the cheek instead of his nose and Brendon throws a fist of his own, knocking straight into Pete’s jaw. Pete winces and goes to stand up, but instead Brendon grabs Pete’s shoulders, his nails digging through Pete’s shirt as Brendon rolls him over. The two struggle on the floor for another hot second before Brendon manages to push Pete far enough away for him to get to his feet. But Pete gets to his as well. (He won’t admit it if you ask him, but Pete considered running in this moment, having not realized how tough Brendon actually was)  
Brendon launches at Pete, punching and slapping and scratching. It’s a storm of fist and nails as Brendon has the upperhand for a moment. But the thought of losing to Brendon made Pete’s anger fill to the brim, and it fueled him with adrenaline as he suddenly grabs Brendon’s shirt, bringing him back over to the table and slamming Brendon’s face into the hardwood until he sees blood pooling on the table. But he doesn’t stop until Brendon retaliates and kicks Pete in a place where Pete really didn’t wanna be kicks. This causes Pete to let go of Brendon and instead falls back in pain, his knees buckling and he takes a sharp inhale as he elbows someone behind him. He whips around to see the patrol officer of the school, Officer Jordan, glaring down at him as he takes a handful of Pete’s shirt and begins to drag him away from the scene. Instead of an officer, Brendon has a nurse and a very angry teacher beside him. His nose looks broken and there’s blood pouring from both of his lips and his nose. Pete suddenly realizes he’s bleeding as well, a large scratch on his left cheek from where Brendon scratched him. Brendon’s punches weren’t very powerful but he could scratch like a motherfucker. Pete wondered if he had been raised by cats. 

__

“And the rest is history- Tyler, why are you laughing!?” Brendon sighs as he watches Tyler squirm around on his bed, laughing his ass off.   
“I’m sorry! That’s brutal, though! I just can’t imagine a big softie like Pete smashing your face in.” Tyler laughs, covering his mouth as he watches Pete glare at him.  
“I’m no softie!” Pete growls, which only makes Tyler throw his head back in more laughter.  
“Pete you’re the biggest damn softie on this planet. I’ve seen the way you act around Pat-” Brendon was cut off by Pete tackling him, and Tyler shoots up, scared that they’re fighting again. But they’re not, and instead Brendon is laughing as Pete tickles him, showing no mercy to the other boy squirming and trying to push him off.   
“Aw, Pete is embarrassed of his wittle cwush on Patwick!” Tyler coos in baby talk and quickly shoots off the bed as Pete gives up on Brendon and instead goes after Tyler, chasing him around Brendon’s room.   
These antics go on for hours, the three just finding fun being in each other’s company. Even though Pete and Brendon had their rough spots and Tyler had only known them for a few weeks, the three got along well. The night came to an end with Pete and Brendon sitting together on Brendon’s bed, their shoulders touching and they’re laughing about something stupid, passing a bottle between each other and taking sips. Tyler is asleep on both of their laps, his legs stretched out across Pete and his head in Brendon’s lap. None of them were entirely sure how Tyler ended up there, but it didn’t bother them.   
Neither Pete or Brendon knew that Tyler much prefered hanging out with them than his other friends from his basketball team. They didn’t know how much Tyler liked talking to them or the others in the groupchat and how much his heart yearned for a chance to show them off in public. But he couldn’t, knowing how people would react. These people, his new friends, they all had reputations and so did Tyler, but his was much different from theirs. His new friends were known for being open about themselves and their sexualities and just being themselves. People like that didn’t earn very good looks or words spoke about them amongst the others. Tyler’s basketball friends were all fake and awful, but he still let their opinions affect him so much.   
Pete and Brendon didn’t know that this was all Tyler could think about all night. They didn’t know, and probably never would.


	14. Gopher $quad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nobody commented on the last chapter yikes that's okay I hope you guys like this one more

The Gophers $quad Group Chat:

_ Derezw _ has added:

TyMaster6000

DylanM

TerranceRb

MaxWilliams

_ to  _ The Gophers $quad Group Chat

-

Derezw: Whats up my homies

 

DylanM: nm u?

 

TyMaster6000: plz never call us homies again Derez

 

TerranceRb: ew Ty lol whats ur name

 

TyMaster6000: none ur business buttfuck 

 

TerranceRb: woah ty chill lol

 

MaxWilliams: ha tyler calm down man

 

DylanM: terrance aint gay lol

 

TyMaster6000 has changed his named to Tyjo

 

Tyjo: lmao my siblings dared me to change it to tymaster

 

MaxWilliams: anyways Derez why did u add us 2 this

 

Derezw: Im fucking bored

 

Tyjo: then go fucking find something to do damn derez

 

Tyjo: dont u have a girlfriend

 

Derezw: damn ty your bitchy as fuck today chill

 

**In the other chat**

 

MilkyWay: y did tyler change his name

 

PinkHairDontCare: idk 

 

BreadbinUrinal: maybe he got put into witness protection 

 

PeteWentzAway: stfu breadbitch thats literally the stupidest thing ive heard in my 17 years you absolute idiot

 

PeteWentzAway: hes obviously an undercover spy jfc

 

SoulVoice45: Maybe he was added into a chat with his friends from the basketball team, and they thought it was stupid so he got embarrassed and changed it to something that would more fit their sense of humor and he’s completely embarrassed of us.

 

PinkHairDontCare: nah

 

BreadbinUrinal: lmao why would he be embarrased of us were amazing

 

BreadbinUrinal: i personally like the spy idea. Perhaps he has to change it every week. 

 

DaddyDallon: how would he even be a spy though lol hes 17

 

Moon96: maybe hes really 28 and he has to work on something at our school 

 

PeteWentzAway: but hes been here since second grade

 

DaddyDallon: maybe his dads the leader of their spy orginization and he recruited his son to help with it

 

BreadbinUrinal: perhaps hes out to assasinate one of us. 

 

PeteWentzAway: MAYBE HES ANON

 

PinkHairDontCare: OMG DUDE

 

Anon: but that would mean he has to have two phones

 

DangerWays: all spies have 2 phones

 

ForFronksSake: duh

 

PeteWentzAway: no fr like I think Tyler could be anon. He was the first to talk in the chat, and he  _ pretends  _ like he doesnt know anything about the school when he actually does

 

BreadbinUrinal: thats why hes mad everytime we talk so early because he needs his sleep for training

 

MilkyWay: he did know an awfully lot about bren

 

DaddyDallon: is tyler trying to assainte brendon?? ??? ???

 

BreadbinUrinal: tyler please buddy ill do whatever 

 

PinkHairDontCare: maybe thats why he never hangs out or sits with us

 

SoulVoice45: Maybe his basketball friends are in on it. 

 

DaddyDallon: maybe he cant sit with us because he wears sweatpants on monday

 

PeteWentzAway: guys listen to me I geuininely think hes anon now

 

Anon: ok

 

PeteWentzAway: ghkjdghgds

 

Tyjo: guys i literally just wanted to change my name

 

PeteWentzAway: suuuuure ANON

 

Anon: shut the fuck up jesus fucking christ you’re all so annoying why the fuck do i put up with this shit

 

PeteWentzAway: thats exactly what TYLER would say if this was at 3 am

 

Anon: ITS NOT 3 AM PETE STOP SMOKING WEED AND SHUT UP

 

BreadbinUrinal: shit u have weed

 

BreadbinUrinal: hmu fam lmao

 

Tyjo: i actually hate you all youre so extra

 

**Back to the Gopher $quad chat**

DylanM

TerranceRb

MaxWilliams

 

Derezw: anyways be4 tyler has to change his tampon i think we should throw a party this weekend

 

TerranceRb: lmao mayb thats why he hangs out with that Patrick kid bc hes his pad dealer

 

DylanM: o yeah i heard that loser carrys around pads lol

 

Tyjo: actually shut the fuck up patrick never did anything to you 

 

MaxWilliams: woah

 

Tyjo: lets discus this party and not other people jfc 

 

Derezw: ok lets decide who were inviting

 

Tyjo: everyone is just going to show up anyways whats the point

 

Derezw: yeah but this can be the vip list

 

TerranceRb: lets decide who not to invite first

 

DylanM: patrick stump

 

TerranceRb: lol yea. And lets not invite that dallon loser 

 

Derezw: yeah lets skip out on all the emos 

 

DylanM: isnt brendon Urie friends with dallon weeks?

 

TerranceRb: yea i think

 

Derezw: we have to invite brendon dude he brings weed lmao

 

TerrancRb: invite the druggie lmao

 

MaxWilliams: Derez didnt you say u wanted to invite Pete Wentz tho. I thought brendon and pete dont get along

 

Derezw: shit yea if theres a fight we’ll get the cops called

 

Tyjo: i doubt brendon would wanna go anyways

 

Derezw: bitch he went to all the others

 

Tyjo: proof?

 

Derezw: remember that one party when a fire started in my sisters room

 

Tyjo: yeah?

 

Derezw: that was brendons crazy fuckin ass lmao 

 

MaxWilliams: ok wait didnt brendon also start that fire in the pool last time

 

Tyjo: how the fuck do you start a fire in the pool

 

Derezw: it was a kiddie pool

 

Tyjo: THAT DOESNT CHANGE ANYTHING ITS STILL FULL OF WATER

 

DylanM: he crazy

 


	15. Those Gay Foreign Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope a least a few people get this joke.

Tyjo: so like u guys know those foreign exchange kids. The British ones who r like tall as fuck 

DangerWays: yeah y? 

Tyjo: are they dating????

Tyjo: theyre always together and they sit really close and stuff

DangerWays: idk man 

ForFranksSake: I think so they're rlly touchy 

DangerWays: yeah

PinkHairDontCare: I have the black haired one in my class and hes rlly quiet. The only time he talks is when hes with other british guy 

PinkHairDontCare: his name is like?? Fred? 

DangerWays: isnt the other one called Dawn or something I cant fuckin understand their acents

Tyjo: Fred and Dawn 

PinkHairDontCare: #Fawn 

Tyjo: I ship them

Anon: Actually, that's not their names. 

Anon: They are in fact dating, and they're both very nice people.

Anon: People who are popular at school tend to avoid them, because they're rather nerdy and awkward.

Tyjo: can we still call them dawn and fred tho

Anon: ,,,

Anon: if it'll please your imbecile brains, I don't see why not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i should probably make a note that "dawn and fred" wont be appearing in the actual story. I just wanted to make a little nudge to them. if you actually get this joke, kudos to you my friend.)


	16. Mario Kart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates recently! We're working on it!!

DaddyDallon: i fucking hate brendon urie

 

PeteWentzAway: who doesn’t

 

Tyjo: why?

 

DaddyDallon: hes a fucking cheater thats why

 

SoulVoice45: He cheated on you?

 

DaddyDallon: scum

 

Moon96: You’re dating?

 

PinkHairDontCare: oh my god dallon im so sorry

 

MilkyWay: brendon urie the next time i see you im gonna beat you

 

DangerWays: ur literally 12 mikes youre gonna get beat if anything

 

DangerWays: ILL beat him

 

ForFranksSake: with who?

 

BreadbinUrinal: wait

 

Tyjo: uv got some splainin to do 

 

ForFranksSake: who did you cheat on him with???

 

BreadbinUrinal: yoshi

 

Tyjo: who

 

BreadbinUrinal: were playing mario cart and he sucks at it 

 

BreadbinUrinal: we arent even dating???

 

DaddyDallon: i cant believe this

 

**DaddyDallon has left the chat**

 

BreadbinUrinal: oh for fucks sake

 

ForFranksSake: I think you mean...for franks sake :D

 

BreadbinUrinal: gerard i hate ur fuckin boyfriend

 

DangerWays: me too

 

**BreadbinUrinal has added DaddyDallon into the group**

 

DaddyDallon: what now

 

BreadbinUrinal: i can hear you pretending to sob from under your bed

 

DaddyDallon: HOW DO YOU KNOW IM PRETENDING. THESE ARE THE REALEST TEARS IVE EVER CRIED IN MY LIFE

 

PinkHairDontCare: what about when you started crying when we saw that dead bird at the park

 

DaddyDallon: fuck you Josh Tyler told me you cried when you guys saw La La Land 

 

PinkHairDontCare: TYLE R CRIED AT TITANIC

 

Tyjo: NO I DIDN’T. 

 

SoulVoice45: Pete cried when his dog came to me instead of him.

 

PeteWentzAway: Patrick cried listening to All Star by Smash Mouth for 10 hours straight

 

SoulVoice45: Lyrics really start to hit you after 10 hours, Pete. “We could all use a little change.” That lyric really got to me. 

 

BreadbinUrinal: Gerard cried after Frank kissed him for the first time

 

DangerWays: NO I DINDNT MY EYES WERE IRRITATED

 

Moon96: Brendon cried when we watched The Hannah Montana Movie

 

DangerWays: Mikey cried after dying his hair because i said it was ugly

 

MilkyWay: I once saw Frank cry because a girl called him beautiful 

 

ForFranksSake: no one compliments me it was nice to feel loved

 

DangerWays: oh fuck you then i literally just told you your ass looked nice in those jeans

 

BreadbinUrinal: ive got a story about Dallon

 

DaddyDallon: well i guess we’re done here goodnight guys see you on monday

 

Breadbin: HOLD ON BUCKO

 

Tyjo: im not tired all of a sudden, continue brendon

 

BreadbinUrinal: so this guy over here once heard from someone that Tyler drinks 10 redbulls a day

 

BreadbinUrinal: and at the time we didnt know Ty so we thought he was cool

 

Tyjo: hey

 

Tyjo: true

 

DaddyDallon: srsly I think were done here

 

BreadbinUrinal: so he went to the store and this idiot bought 10 cases of redbull and got many weird looks

 

BreadbinUrinal: so once we got home he started on his first can and got through 9 cans ((and some weed to get him through)) before he decided he wanted to go to the park because “he felt great” so we went to the park and he played around for THREE HOURS with a bunch of little kids 

 

BreadbinUrinal: im pretty sure the other parents thought one of the kids was his little sibling or something but them they all started leaving and first, dallon cried for 10 minutes because “they were all so pure and nice and innocent” and over the fact that “he doesnt have friends now that they left” 

 

PinkHairDontCare: DALLON WHAT

 

BreadbinUrinal: oh im not finished

 

DaddyDallon: yes you are

 

BreadbinUrinal: so then ((after finally convincing him that he was too young to adopt a kid)) we went on a walk and he challenged me to a race and we ran until he went off of the path to the woods and told me that if he couldn’t have a kid he would take a squirrel and so then he jumped up to a tree, ran into a branch, and knocked down a birds nest

 

BreadbinUrinal: not only did he have a massive bruise on his head but he also realized that there were eggs in the nest

 

BreadbinUrinal: so he told me these where his kids so he put them in his shirt and walked to the path before he accidentally dropped two of the eggs 

 

BreadbinUrinal: then he screamed and chucked the other 2 eggs at me so I could hold them while he “saved the birdies” and the eggs he threw at me broke and he sobbed on the ground over the birds

 

BreadbinUrinal: he was on a redbull high for days until he crashed and it was a BAD crash

 

PeteWentzAway: is that why i got an invitation to a funeral for 4 birds?????

 

DaddyDallon: only brendon and I were at the funeral

 

PeteWentzAway: it came in the mail three days after the date of the funeral????

 

BreadbinUrinal: SEE DAL I TOLD YOU MAIL WASNT EFFICIENT


	17. josh the bird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here you guys go :'))) im writing an irl scene right now that i find cute -bella

DangerWays: guys pat told me to come over

 

DangerWays: and um

 

DangerWays: well he has a bird

 

DangerWays: its wing is broken. He said he found it while fishing

 

Tyjo: why…..why was he fishing

 

SoulVoice45: Fishing is a very relaxing sport, you should try it. It would keep you from screaming at us every night 

 

SoulVoice45: Anyways, I named him Josh.

 

PinkHairDontCare: aww Pat im honored

 

SoulVoice45: After Josh Peck. Because he pecked at me when I first found him.

 

PinkHairDontCare: ok

 

ForFranksSake: You should’ve named him Donny

 

SoulVoice45: Why?

 

ForFranksSake: idk just sounds cool

 

DangerWays: what a catch, Pat. He’s a pretty cool bird

 

PeteWentzAway: okay but why the fuck did you invite Gerard of all people. 

 

SoulVoice45: I figured he would appreciate my bird.

 

DangerWays: well you were right.

 

DaddyDallon: my birds were better

 

MilkyWay: why wasnt I invited

 

DangerWays: bc ur dumb

 

Moon96: bc ur 12 and birds dont like kids

 

MilkyWay: oh im sorry i forgot birds were PG-13

 

SoulVoice45: He likes when I sing to him

 

DangerWays: pat has a nice voice

 

BreadbinUrinal: ikr

 

SoulVoice45: Says you, Brendon. You got pissed when I beat you in that high note contest and punched me in the throat.

 

BreadbinUrinal: um no i punched you in the throat so I could win

 

BreadbinUrinal: im training my voice now

 

SoulVoice45: I hope Josh will sing back

 

PinkHairDontCare: I’ll sing for you anytime Pat

 

SoulVoice45: Not you, Josh. Josh The Bird

 

DangerWays: well he’s a segull so you’re getting your hopes up Pat

 

SoulVoice45: Maybe I can train him to be a parrot.

 

PeteWentzAway: im still confused because i thought you and gerard weren’t that close

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways how are you guys?


	18. Yellow Hair Dont Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well 1. There might be an extra chapter posted later today but we'll see  
> and 2. It's my birthday tomorrow! Happy birthday to me! (Kayley)

TyMaster6000: guys joshs hair isnt pink anymore his user is a lie

PinkHairDontCare: the pink still lives on in my heart 

BreadbinUrinal: you look like fucking ramen noodle head

PeteWentzAway: lemon head

SoulVoice45: yellow highlighter head

TyMaster6000: cheese head

DangerWays: lemonade head

**PinkHairDontCare has left the chat**


	19. Who is she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whip*  
> Nut
> 
> enjjoy
> 
> kayley no  
> were watching parks and recreation and hanging  
> cool  
> have fun  
> i love my cat

Moon96: I can see Pete hah

SoulVoice45: Stalker. What’s he doing?

Moon96: Hes with some dude.

SoulVoice45: what dude??/

Tyjo: pattys jealous??

SoulVoice45: No, like I meant “Oh cool, what dude?”

MilkyWay: suure

Moon96: Idk, I’ve never seen the guy before

Moon96: They’re talking

Moon96: Now they’re holding hands

Moon96: Pete’s laughing

Moon96: WHYGUATSvhj

SoulVoice45: WHAT?

Moon96: THRY KIDSED

SoulVoice45: WHT>??!?

Moon96: Dude, I’ve never seen this guy before??

SoulVoice45: what does he look like. Tell me

Moon96: um he’s like tall?? And brown hair? Glasses?

SoulVoice45: sounds like me

DaddyDallon: Pat you’re like 5’ 4”. You’re not tall.

SoulVoice45: shut up

SoulVoice45: I bet hes just a fling haha

DangerWays: is patrick jealoud???

SoulVoice45: No, he just sounds like a jerk

Tyjo: u thought i was a jerk before!

SoulVoice45: Exactly, and we were right.

BreadbinUrinal: SJEEZE

PinkHairDontCare: hey thats my friend youre talking ab

PeteWentzAway: u have friends???

Tyjo: ^

ForFranksSake: savage

PinkHairDontCare: ://

SoulVoice45: Hello Pete.

PeteWentzAway: heya patty

SoulVoice45: What are you up to?

PeteWentzAway: just hanging at the park, u?

SoulVoice45: Oh cool. With who?

PeteWentzAway: wh?

Moon96: What patricks trying to say is that I saw you kissing a guy at the park.

PeteWentzAway: what?

PeteWentzAway: oh thats paul

DaddyDallon: who?

PeteWentzAway: paul

DaddyDallon: theres someone named paul at our school??

PeteWentzAway: he sits right in front of you first hour?

DaddyDallon: wha

SoulVoice45: So are you two a thing?

PeteWentzAway: I mean I guess I've only known him for a week since he moved here

SoulVoice45: kind of surprised you didn't tell me

PeteWentzAway: I was going to, okay? 

SoulVoice45: When?

PeteWentzAway: whenever I fucking wanted to, Pat. 

SoulVoice45: ok

**SoulVoice45 has left the chat**

Tyjo: welp 

PeteWentzAway: I'm sorry. I'm gonna go 

PinkHairDontCare: is he gonna be okay?

PeteWentzAway: he overreacted. Its not my fault he's such a baby 

PeteWentzAway: He'll be fine. He'll get over it. its not the first time he chased off one of my boyfriends :///

 

**PeteWentzAway has added**  
Tyjo  
BreadbinUrinal  
to this chat 

 

PeteWentzAway: ty bren I need to talk 

Tyjo: what?

BreadbinUrinal: okay 

PeteWentzAway: pat is like hella jealous of Paul 

Tyjo: who 

PeteWentzAway: my boyfriend?

BreadbinUrinal: you have a boyfriend??

PeteWentzAway: we fucking talked about him ryan was stalking us remember 

Tyjo: does he go to our school? 

PeteWentzAway: HES ON THE FUCKING BASKETBALL TEAM

Tyjo: oh the short guy with blonde hair?

PeteWentzAway: no he's tall. And he has red hair.

BreadbinUrinal: are you sure?

PeteWentzAway: YES IM MCFUCKING SURE HE'S MY BOYFRIEND 

PeteWentzAway: ok I checked his insta and he has brown hair but that's not the fucking point 

PeteWentzAway: the point is I don't know what to do because pats pissed

Tyjo: talk to him?

PeteWentzAway: I tried dumbass he won't answer and leaves me on read 

BreaebinUrinal: wait ok why did you come to us for this 

PeteWentzAway: bc we got that weird triangle thing goin idk 

BreadbinUrinal: tru tru you're my hoes love you two 

Tyjo: love you

PeteWentzAway: okay but what should I do?

Tyjo: apologize?

PeteWentzAway: for having a boyfriend???

Tyjo: no I mean for not telling him 

PeteWentzAway: ugy 

BreadbinUrinal: wait you have a boyfriend?

PeteWentzAway: ohygod 

PeteWentzAway: to catch up, i have a boyfriend, his name is paul. Patrick got mad at me once he found out and i dont know why

Tyjo: mayb hes jealous???

PeteWentzAway: lol y

Tyjo: u have a boyfriend

PeteWentzAway: why the hell would he be jealous about me havng a boyfriend

BreadbinUrinal: OHMYGOD pete catch UP youre succh an IDIOT 

Tyjo: (succ)h

BreadbinUrinal: patrick PRObABLY hase a crUsh on u!!!

PeteWentzAway: hahahahahha

BreadbinUrinal: and you guys say im the idiot

PeteWentzAway: thnks for being no help

**PeteWentzAway has left his group.**

Tyjo: what

BreadbinUrinal: well everybody knows that pete wentz has been obsessed woth lil patty since like 7th grade

Tyjo: how dose everyone know that?

BreadbinUrinal: well

BreadbinUrinal: i guess its just me cause i have shit on everyone

Tyjo: suree

**BreadbinUrinal has sent a picture.**

Tyjo: hOW DID YOU TEGTYDS YTAHST

BreadbinUrinal: im sure that your basketball buds would LOVE to have a picture of you wearing a sports bra

Tyjo: um please no

BreadbinUrinal: dont mess w/ me :)

Tyjo: noted

**Tyjo has left this chat.**


	20. We had a spy on the inside. That's right: TYLER JOSEPH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi it's 11:08 and im tired  
> if anyone gets what the chapter title is referencing ill give you a cookie  
> okay enjoy your fuckin teen angst

**SoulVoice45 has added  
Tyjo  
to this chat**

 

SoulVoice45: yo Tyler

Tyjo: Pat ive literally never heard you ever say yo never do it again

SoulVoice45: im sorry i tend to forget about grammar and proper greetings when Im pissed off okay

Tyjo: why are you pissed?

SoulVoice45: i just

SoulVoice45: okay dont think im fucking insane alright

Tyjo: too late but k

SoulVoice45: fuck you

SoulVoice45: anyways i heard that paul is on the basketball team

Tyjo: who

SoulVoice45: Petes boyfriend

Tyjo: pete has a boyfriend?

Tyjo: oh yeah yeah 

SoulVoice45: I want you to keep an eye on him

Tyjo: spy on him?  
SoulVoice45: no just keep an eye on him

Tyjo: Pat you want me to spy on Petes boyfriend bc youre jealous

SoulVoice45: im not jealous just…..wary.

Tyjo: I’m not spying on anyone for just wariness 

SoulVoice45: what about jealousy?

Tyjo: you said u werent jealous

SoulVoice45: okay look

Tyjo: HA

SoulVoice45: if you tell anyone ill kill you but ive had a crush on Pete since freshman year

Tyjo: didnt pete have ugly scene hair in freshman year

SoulVoice45: i had weird taste, Tyler

Tyjo: still do

SoulVoice45: shut up

SoulVoice45: so are you gonna help me?

Tyjo: yeah what exactly should i do tho

SoulVoice45: well first of all make sure hes not talking bad about pete

SoulVoice45: also just like make sure hes cool idk

Tyjo: alright

Tyjo: what if he isnt cool?

SoulVoice45: then find dirt on him and expose him to pete its pretty simple

Tyjo: youre gonna find dirt on him anyway right

SoulVoice45: yes  
Tyjo: okay well ill report back to you with whatever i find

SoulVoice45: good luck soldier

 

**-Gopher $quad-**

 

Tyjo: is paul in this chat

DerezW: who

Tyjo: paul

Dylan: who

MaxWilliams: hes one of the other guys on the team

TerranceRb: hes cool i guess

DerezW: well are we adding somoene else to the squad

DerezW: we cant mess it up

MaxWilliams: he wont mess anything up derez

DerezW: r u sure?

TerranceRb: if max is sure then add him

DerezW: okay

**-PaulMaster7000 has been added to this chat-**

PaulMaster7000: what?

DerezW: sick name paul!

PaulMaster7000: thanks

Tyjo: what the fuc k

TerranceRb: paul ur officially apart of the gopher $quad

Tyjo: you guys literally insulted my name and didn’t accept me into the “$quad” for 6 months of being on the goddamn team 

TerranceRb: yea and

Tyjo: you didn’t even know who Paul five minutes ago

PaulMaster7000: that happens a lot lol 

Tyjo: what the fuck

MaxWilliams: He’s cool ty chill.

PaulMaster7000: 3 am tho

PaulMaster7000: you decide to do this at 3 am

Derezw: why r u up at 3 am

PaulMaster7000: u r too

Tyjo: alright that it.

Tyjo: hey paul, do you wanna come over tomorrow after school? I need some help with an assignment for Mr. Biggs.

PaulMaster7000: sure :)

Tyjo: okay cool see you then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Paul is gonna visit Tyler's along with Mr. Dun for backup and shits gonna go down okay bye


	21. Meeting the Fam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alrightalrightalright  
> sorry for the long wait (((((gem)))))) here it is. I've been really lazy with this but I hope it's worth it im sorry if it sucks i thought it was a cute idea.

      Tyler groans, looking out the window again. He sits up as soon as he see’s a bit of light peeking through the tall tree outside of his window. Another day, another beginning. Tyler quickly grabs his journal and a pencil and opens the bedroom door. The boy carefully walks, avoiding making any noise up until he slips out the front door and down his driveway, Tyler grins and plops down at the end of the driveway. Eyes shut, he hugs his knees to his chest before taking a deep breath in. After struggling through the night, he can almost feel those evaporate almost completely as he smells the clean air. Morning is his favorite time of the day. Since he can hear the faint sound of morning bugs buzzing mixed with the sound of sleep, a lot of sleep.  The smell is his favorite part, it all smells so clean and pure and it makes him want to make a candle with just that smell, that only he would understand. In the springtime the weather is controlled. Not hot, not cold, and that’s thanks to the soft light of the sun that’s nowhere to be seen, yet he can still see the bright blue sky. You can’t help but love it all, from the damp feeling of the grass, to the lack of bugs attacking you.

     Tyler lays his head down and lays his arms on his stomach. The only people out where the early morning joggers, and those unfortunate enough to be leaving, or coming home from work at this early in the morning. It was safe, no murderer is going to be searching at 5 in the morning; and none of his “friends” will be awake to judge him. He loves it.

    The teenage boy closes his eyes and thinks. He thinks about basketball, and how much he’s beginning to loathe the sport. He thinks about his old basketball friends, and their judging ways. About how they had never had any kind of considerate conversation with him. Sure, Tyler likes them well enough. They were rarely mean to him, only to others. They helped him through high school, but he can’t imagine talking to them after that. He thought about his new friends, how they understood his joked, and shared his sense of humor. He felt comfortable with them, he wanted to leave his friends for them, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t risk to leave the protection. Stick to the status quo as some said. To him they marked his past self, they showed that his parents approved, and that he was safe enough in the school. But was safe enough really good? Strangely enough, his thoughts wandered to the pink haired boy with kind words. He liked Josh well enough as a friend. He can see him and Josh being great friends one day. Josh was always made fun of by his old friends, but they didn’t even know his name. They just enjoyed making fun of people. Josh had been nothing but nice to Tyler since they met, and he made Tyler laugh way more than normal.

    “Tyler?” A voice pulls him from his thoughts, his eyes shoot open and he stands up, coming face to face with Joshua Dun. “What are you doing out here at this time?” Josh asks, confusion laced through his voice. None of it was judgemental, Tyler noticed,

    “I don’t know…” Tyler shrugs, looking down. Josh squints at him as they stand there in silence for a minute,

    “Would you mind if I sat with you? I mean it’s cool of you don’t want me to but…” Josh trails off scratching the back of his neck and looking at the driveway. Tyler josh nods and sits back down where he was before. He lays back and looks up as Josh lays next to him.

    “This is my favorite time of day.” Tyler admits, looking up at the pink sky. “I like to think, it reminds me that I can start over.” He doesn’t know why he’s telling Josh this, but hey, why not? Tyler looks over to his friend who’s smiling and staring at the sky.

    “I’ve never really been outside at this time before, I just needed to get out of my room so I decided to take a walk.” Josh lets out a content sigh, “I feel renewed though.” Tyler closes his eyes and nods, he knows what that means. He gets it. “I thought you don’t like this time though.” Josh says, hinting to all of the early mornings in the group chat.

    “Sometimes I only go to sleep at this time. I don’t like being connected to the world this early though, it feels more personal than being online. Being up at this time reminds me that I can feel at peace.” Josh scoots closer to Tyler. They’re now almost touching,

    “Is me being here okay?” Josh whispers, Tyler nods and grabs his hand,

    “Yeah, you’re here in person. It’s personal.” Josh lays their intertwined hands together.

    “I get what you mean. Sometimes it feels impossible to be at peace. There’s so much going on in the world, and in my mind that I forget what it’s like to feel peaceful, and safe. It all becomes so much sometimes.” Tyler smiles and squeezes his hand. He knows what it’s like.

    “The sun will rise, and we will try again.” Tyler sings quietly and Josh turns his head,

    “I liked that.” He whispers, before closing his eyes. Tyler never knew that he could feel this at peace with another person next to him. He loves it. They lay like that, hands intertwined and eye’s closed until the sun is up and Tyler’s brother runs outside. Josh quickly untangles his hand with Tyler's. He looks over to see his friend snoring softly,

    “Tyler?” The small boy who ran outside calls out, staring confused,

    “Hi, buddy, what’s your name?” Josh sits up slowly, The boy walks towards him cautiously,

    “I’m Jay!” He cheers, Josh winces at the loud noise and quickly looks towards the sleeping boy, “What’s Tyler doing?” He yells and walks more towards Tyler, squinting down at him. Josh quickly puts a finger up to his lips,

    “He’s sleeping right now, let’s be a bit more quiet.” He suggests and Jay nods, putting a finger to his lips. He runs up to Josh and jumps,

    “Will you play with me?” He whispers loudly, a grin on his face. Josh laughs at the little boy in front of him and nods. Jay squeals and wraps his arms around Josh’s neck. Josh starts to talk before he hears a yell come from inside of Tyler’s house,

    “Tyler! Where are you?” A ladies voice yells before the door opens, someone steps out from the door, her heels clicking. Her eyes lock on to Jay and she lets out an exasperated sigh.

    “Jay, what in the world are you doing out here?” She loudly asks, Tyler shifts a bit. Jay shushes her.

    “Mommy, you need to be quiet!” He holds his hands up, stopping her from walking, “Tybe’s sleeping!” Josh chuckles at the nickname, Tyler’s mom begins speaking, confused before she see’s Tyler’s body, Josh kneeling next to him.

    “Who are you? Why’s Tyler there?” She begins to walk out of the house a bit more and Josh stands up, he wishes he could’ve met Tyler’s mom under better conditions.

    “Hi, I’m Josh, one of Tyler’s friends. It’s nice to meet you.” He holds his hand out and flashes her a smile, she nods and shakes his hand reluctantly.

    “I’m Kelly, can I ask why my son is asleep on my driveway?” She laughs nervously, before Josh can sleep Jay yells out to his mom,

    “Josh was about to play with me mommy!” They both look to Jay who wraps his arm around Josh’s leg and is grinning.

    “Look, Joshua, you seem like a nice boy. I’m currently in a rush and Tyler is supposed to watch his siblings. If you could explain this later that would be great, but for now can you please either wake Tyler up or bring him inside and watch the kids.” She looks around desperately, Josh just nods, he’s used to kids since he has 3 younger siblings,

    “I’ll get him now.” He leans down and lifts his friend up softly. Unsurprisingly, Tyler’s pretty light so Josh is able to pick him up easily. Kelly nods and thanks him, they walk inside together,

    “Things you should know…” Kelly looks up, thinking, “Maddy can’t eat peanuts. Jay doesn’t own the TV, no matter what he tells you, don’t let him have the remote. Zack is grounded right now so he can’t go out unless you take all of them. Don’t let Tyler leave you. Zack is banned from the park down the street if you decide to take them out. Zack will help you out with anything else…and please, don’t let them get hurt.” She lets out a breath and smiles, “Thank you so much Joshua.” She smiles and shakes his hand.

    “Do you wanna put Tyler upstairs now?” A boy snorts, who he’s assuming is Zack. Josh nods, “Upstairs, second door on the left.” He points towards the stairs. Josh thanks him and begins the journey to Tyler’s room.

   Once Josh is back downstairs he watches as Tyler’s parents leave, waving at her kids and Josh. Once the door is shut Zack turns to him, “I’ve never met you before.” Zack eyes him cautiously. Josh’s eyes widen, he feels like he’s being accused of something,

   “You don’t seem like someone Tyler would hang with.” Zack stares at his hair.

    “Maybe he’s expanding his social circle?” Josh offers to the younger kid. Zack looks him up and down again

    “Tyler hates change.” he tells Josh, which takes him off guard, “Plus you have yellow hair.” Zack points up to his head, which causes Josh to self consciously run his hands through his hair. Maddy rolls her eyes.

    “Zack shut up you red headed stepchild let’s do something instead of stare at him.” Maddy smacks the back of his head before turning to Josh. Josh laughs loudly at the insult.

   “So, Mario Kart?” She grins at Josh who gives a thumbs up. Zack shrugs as they run in to the living room.

     Throughout their game time Josh learns quite a lot about the Joseph family. For one Maddy enjoys random insults quite a lot. Evident by the fact that Josh is called different variations of “door knob” more than once. He also learned that Jay screams very loudly, especially when losing. The Josephs do not like to lose. He discovers that they are a very competitive family.

    “Maddy I swear on this whole house if you throw that blue shell I will shove 132 peanuts down your throat!” Zack yells once he looks to the screen to see that Maddy acquired a blue shell.

    “Oops.” She giggles as she throws it. Moments later Jack let’s out a high pitched scream as a blue shell hits him.

    He also learned that Zack is pretty violent, and has a very hard elbow.

    Josh grins as he sneaks around Zack, inching closer and closer to the finish line. As soon as Zack realizes he shouts loudly and elbows Josh. Hard. Josh yelps and they both swerve before Maddy overtakes them and finishes in first. She screams in victory and jumps up.

   “Suck it!” She yells at them as Jay cries. Maddy dances around as Zack silently stands up and leaves the room. Josh comforts Jay as he sobs about losing. Maddy continues cheering and rubbing it in.

    The next thing Josh knows, Zack is back, now holding a jar of peanut butter and running towards Maddy, who screams and kicks him. Before Josh knows it their wrestling with the peanut butter.

    After Josh breaks them apart he decides to unplug the Wii.

    Josh likes this family, he decides.

   Not long after they’re all sat in the front yard making flower crowns. (per Jay and Maddy’s requests) Zack is pretending like he doesn’t enjoy it but Josh doesn’t miss his slight smile as he ties two flowers together.

   “Josh! These match your hair!” Jay grins brightly as he holds one of the yellow weeds up to Josh’s head. Josh laughs happily.

   “Will you make me one of those Jay?” Jay nods excitedly and runs off to pick more. Josh smiles after them and looks over to Zack who seems to be struggling. Josh stares down at the frustrated boy in front of him.

   “You gotta loop those two flowers.” Josh points to them. When Zack does it finally he perks up. He’s almost finished with his first crown. Josh loves this. He loves sitting out in the yard with Tyler’s siblings on such a nice morning.

   “Zack?” He hears someone shout. All three of them look up to see 4 boys staring at them. “Dude are you making flower crowns?” They laugh loudly. Josh looks to see Zack put his down, embarrassed. He glares as they laugh more.

   “Dude that’s so gay.” Another one of the boys say. Zack’s face goes red. Looking up, Josh notices as his expression changes. He looks disgusted now. He shakes his head and crumbled up the flowers he had worked hard on.

   “I was just doing it cause my sister made me. Shut up.” Zack rolls his eyes and starts to get up. Maddy looks upset as Zack ruins it. Josh can’t stand it.

   “Why don’t you guys leave Zack alone?” Josh stands up and walks towards him. They glare at him.

   “We can’t have someone gay as a friend.” One of the boys backs away as Josh nears them.

   “There isn’t anything wrong with being gay.” Josh starts off and they snicker. “Zack over here is one of the coolest guys I know.” Josh looks over to Maddy and Zack, he watches as Jay runs over to them. “If I hear you guys are saying anything bad about him you will regret it.” Josh drops his voice to a whisper for that. They kids look kind of scared at that but laugh it off.

   “Whatever man.” Josh breathes in. He can’t let Zack get hurt. He feels close to them already.

   “Do any of you guys know Brendon Urie?” Josh asks and their eyes widen. They nod. Josh knew that would work, Brendon is somewhat of a legend at their school.

   “Brendon is one of my best friends, and he’s pretty close with Zack so if I hear any of you say anything to Zack I swear to god, Brendon will hear about it. Treat Zack like the legend he is.” They all nod in fear before saying bye to Zack and running off.

   Josh walks back towards the kids who are still sitting there. Zack looks up curiously. “They won’t mess with you.” Josh tells him before turning to Jay.

   “Hey kid, Zacks got ruined, why don’t you make him one?” He smiles and Jay looks to Zack. He stands up and measures Zacks head beforegetting to work. They all work for a while, cracking jokes and talking about anything they could think of.

   It takes all but an hour for them to start a game of tag. They run around screaming wildly like the kids they are. They run as fast as they can, and argue over base, and call no tag backs, and just have fun. Josh loves every moment of it as he watches Zack and Maddy wrestle. As he stands and watches them Maddy turns around and tags Josh in a quick flash. Josh yells before looking around. He sees Jay walking away so of course he runs up and picks him up. Jay screams as Josh throws him over his shoulder and tickles him mercilessly. All of a sudden Josh feels a body on his back. He turns his head to see Zack holding on tightly to his neck. Feeling the weight of a 14 year old and a 7 year old almost pulls him down. He holds them though. Up until he feels Zack torn off.

    “I got you Joshua!” He hears Tyler voice as he’s pulled back. Josh falls to the grass with Jay. He pants heavily before looking up to see Tyler and Zack wrestling. Maddy lays down beside Josh. They watch for a minute, Jay still laying across Josh’s outstretched arm. After a bit of watching the two brothers they finally calm down. Tyler plops down besides Josh and pokes his stomach.

    “What happened? I just woke up on my bed to hear you hooligans screaming.” Tyler sets Jay on his lap and plays with the grass. Josh tells him about how he fell asleep and he agreed to babysit. Tyler nods before pointing to Josh’s head.

    “I like your flower crown.” He giggles. Josh touches the crown, surprised it stayed on.

 “Yeah?” He asks.

    “Yeah.” Tyler nods.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the joshler fic library that i always go to posted this fic on there???? someone asked about our fic im actually????thanks>>>>????
> 
> ALSO the Paul hangout is in the next chapter dw we didn't forget


	22. no matrimony on my roof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of a group chat that Kayleys in were posting as a filler cause were gonna get together tonight and write 1 long Paul filled chapter. We've been very busy recently so im sorry for not chapters we should start posting more! :)

PeteWentzAway: i have a proposal

SoulVoice45: Why don't you ask Paul?

PeteWentzAway: who's that

SoulVoice45: Your boyfriend....

Moon96: i dont think it's that kind of proposal patty

PeteWentzAway: anyways 

PeteWentzAway: i think I should be the new emo daddy since rodrick has been taken over by a chair

BreadbinUrinal: fuck off dadlons the emo dad

PeteWentzAway: mr. Urie

DaddyDallon: u can take the title as long as i can be the mom ;)))((

PeteWentzAway: as long as we can get married cause im a classy lady

BreadbinUrinal: what no

Tyjo: guys shut up josh and i are hangin and youre blowing up my phone

PeteWentzAway: tyler shut the fuck up im getting married

Tyjo: get married some other time

PeteWentzAway: fine josh is no longer maid of honor

PinkHairDontCare: continue talking my favorite gr00m

ForFranksSake: what

PeteWentzAway: perfect we can get married on frankies roof

ForFranksSake: no you can't leave my roof alone???

DaddyDallon: thank you so much frank

BreadbinUrinal: no marriage in my lobby 

ForFranksSake: no matrIMONY ON MY ROOF

DaddyDallon: we'll have pizza rolls and macncheese!!!!

BreadbinUrinal: NUT

ForFranksSake: YOU CAN'T GET MARRIED ON MY ROOF 

PinkHairDontCare: look, Frank

ForFranksSake: yeah?

PinkHairDontCare: as maid of honor I have to say that your vote doesn't matter :)

ForFranksSake: I HATE U

DangerWays: im so happy 4 u guys :))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my kik chat been squad squad :))((( @ joshie and jared mostly hey losers


	23. guuess whoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kayley came over to write and weve been talking and listening to Hamilton so weve been procrastinating and also the tour de columbus ticket codes are being announced later and im screaming

Tyjo: ugh guess whos coming over today

PeteWentzAway: ew is it Brendon  
Tyjo: no its u 

Tyjo: haha cause ur gross

Tyjo: no but it’s paul

BreadbinUrinal: who

ForFranksSake: who

DangerWays: who 

SoulVoice45: gross

PinkHairDontCare: who


	24. maui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long dang. It's still not the Paul chapter i apologize Kayley and I have been testing recently so its been busy.  
> This is a chapter that comes from a serious of texts from my friends (hi Erin) Drama club group chat.

ForFranksSake: in moana i kinda ship moana and maui

Moon96: isnt maui likke hundreds of years old?? :/

DangerWays: pedophillia at its finest amiright

ForFranksSake: gEEee

ForFranksSake: i mean i guess

PeteWentzAway: but so are the greek and roman gods and they still screwed mortals

ForFranksSake: shit u rite

DangerWays: but the mortals they screwed were not 14 year old girls

ForFranksSake: true true

ForFranksSake: but DONT QUESTION MY SHIPS

DangerWays: i will when your ships are disgusting

ForFranksSake: youre disgusting

Tyjo: i mean if you really think about it maui was a demigod and isnt god endless, he exists in everytime and everyplace for eternity time just isnt a thing so really him screwing moana wouldnt be pedophillic because he just exists

SoulVoice45: Maui wasnt God though he was demigod. So techinally only half God.

Tyjo: demigods arent immortal they couldnt last hundreds of years though so with that logic maui is a god. He still just exists, like zeus and all he doesnt techinally have an age so even with him being called a demigod he is still just a god

SoulVoice45: His body is still old though, it’s mostly the fact that he is way older than her and more wise despite the technicalities.

Tyjo: yes his soul is immortal but everyones is and by law it couldnt be illegal since he has no age

SoulVoice45: BY law? What law? Tyler this isn’t in normal society and back then pedophillia was okay but today we’re smarter.

SoulVoice45: AND that’s assuming that God exists. Some people don’t believe in Gods or souls. In that case Maui is really fucking old. It’s not natural for him to exist for such a long time and no matter what he’s a pedophile.

Tyjo: Unless of course Maui, the original, went off to that island, found a girl and had kids and those kids had kids and every new ‘Maui’ was just one of his kids, grandkids, and so on. Then he’s mortal and nobody will know that he’s not the real Maui.

Tyjo: we’re assuming that gods dont exist at this point too otherwise how would this make sense

DangerWays: its fucking disney guys and its 11 pm, and i wanna sleep not think about this

ForFranksSake: so it maui a pedophile or not

DangerWays: yes he is if youve even seen the movie youd know that maui is a thrown away human who was given immortality by the gods so he is a pedophillic old man if he had a crush on moana that girl deserves a man her age so shut the fuck up with your logic its disney go to sleep and stop being fake deep :/

Tyjo: trick

SoulVoice45: Yes?

Tyjo: text me

SoulVoice45: Deal.

DangerWays: I HATEMY FRIENDS

BreadbinUrinal: damn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys you should read my buds fic, im a coauthor so go to my account (joshyoureoutoftheband) and look for it its amazing!!!!!


	25. The Paul Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul n shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Side note: Tyler has a panic attack in this, so if that stuff gets to you, I'd skip the bathroom scene!)

“Maybe he’s secretly a lizard person,” Josh offered as he and Tyler waited on Paul to finally show up, “That’s why no one remembers him. He wipes their memory.”

Tyler laughed quietly, but he couldn’t shake the sort of sick feeling in his gut. It wasn’t that he thought Paul was a bad guy or anything. He just didn’t like “spying” for Patrick. It was kind of weird. 

“Hey, you’re worrying. Stop it.” Josh mumbled, pointing to the lines in Tyler’s forehead. Tyler just furrowed his brows further and scrunched up his nose. Josh returned the favor and they both laugh.

Tyler wasn’t really sure when Josh had crawled into his lap, but he didn’t protest it. Josh leaned one shoulder against Tyler’s chest, turned to face him. Their faces were probably only inches away, but it didn’t bother neither Tyler or Josh. 

Both boys were a bit oblivious to that fluttery feeling in their chests. 

A knock at the front door pulls their attention away, and before Tyler can get up, Zack is running for the door.

“Zack, wait-” Zack didn’t listen and just pulled the door open, revealing a smiling guy around Tyler and Josh’s age. It was Paul. 

Paul had short, messy brown hair and long lanky arms. He wore a sunshiney yellow sweatshirt, similar to the mustard yellow sweatshirt Tyler was wearing. Tyler looked down at his sweatshirt and the outfit he was wearing. He hadn’t put much thought into it at all-- he just grabbed whatever was at least mildly clean off of his floor and threw it on. But it appeared that Paul had done something similar because they might as well have planned their outfits to match. Both boys were wearing yellow sweatshirts, black jeans, and black vans. The only thing that set them apart was that Tyler was wearing a hat, and he had a Josh sitting in his lap.

Tyler forced a smile and waved Paul in. He stumbled in, shutting the door behind him. Zack looked at him, back at Tyler, and then back to Paul.

“Is this like….a threesome? With like...Two Tylers? Doppleganging kink? Really Josh?” Zack shook his head, smirking to himself. 

“I’m not gay.” Paul and Tyler responded in unison, and they both turned to look at each other, cocking an eyebrow. The similarities between them were starting to scare Tyler. 

“Whatever…” Zack mumbled, stalking off once more to his room.

“Okay, so we should probably get started on our assignment for Mr. Biggs.” Josh mumbled, crawling out of Tyler’s lap. Tyler nodded, grabbing his backpack from the floor. Paul made his way over to the couch to sit. Josh couldn’t help but watch the way Paul and Tyler’s mannerisms seemed to mirror each other. 

Paul pulled his bag from his shoulder and threw it onto the couch. 

Tyler decided to check his phone as Paul was settling in and Josh introduced himself.

-

DangerWays: So i was in the backseat of a car with this dude

 

DaddyDallon: kinky

 

DangerWays: no no he wasn’t gay at the time.

 

ForFranksSake:  _ at the time _

 

-

Tyler shook his head and locked his phone. Instead he turned his attention to Paul and Josh, who were no longer talking and instead sitting in awkward silence. 

“It’s uh- It’s funny, Paul. That comment about not being gay,” Tyler didn’t know where he was going with this, “You seemed kind of gay when you were kissing Pete the other day.” Paul’s eyes widened like a deer in the headlights, and he stood up. He nearly tripped over his feet as he backed away, clumsily grabbing around for his bag. He wouldn’t make eye contact with Josh or Tyler, but he wouldn’t look away from them either, as if he was terrified they’d attack if he did. 

“D-did you guys just invite me over to like...beat me up? Cause like really I don’t wanna be-” Paul was talking fast, stumbling over his words. His face went a little green. The whole scene reminded Tyler of himself when he got nervous. 

Tyler held up a hand quickly to stop Paul from going any further, knowing that Paul had only gotten the wrong message. Josh was shaking his head. 

“No no no- That’s not- No.” Tyler started. 

“I’m gay- We’re not gonna beat you up.” Josh finished. Paul’s posture loosened and he let out a long breath. 

“Okay. I was scared,” He chuckled nervously, scratching at the back of his neck, “But uh- How did you find out about Pete?” Paul sat down, beginning to pull out his books, albeit reluctantly. 

Josh turned to Tyler, raising an eyebrow.

_ Should we tell him that Mikey saw them?  _ Josh mouthed to Tyler. 

_ No. I’ll handle it.  _ Tyler mouthed back, looking back to Paul.

“Pete told us. He and Josh are friends,” Tyler tried to ignore the way Josh’s eyebrow raised again, “Josh mentioned that we should get to know you- y’know since we’re on the basketball team together and Josh and Pete are bros.” Tyler explained, shrugging. Paul just nodded and smiled.

“Yeah. That’s cool of you guys.” Paul told them as he pulled out the papers for the assignment and the book they were supposed to be reading. 

They had been assigned to read The Great Gatsby (Josh and Tyler had already read it) and write a book report on it. Tyler had insulted the fact that they had to do a  _ book report  _ like they were in fifth grade or something.

“I’ve actually already read this book. In like 8th grade. It’s kind of dumb that we’re doing a book report.” Paul said, rolling his eyes as he read over the papers they were given.

“I know right. It’s stupid. Mr. Biggs treats us like five year olds sometimes.” Josh laughed, making Paul laugh as well. Tyler felt a flare of anger suddenly rise up in his chest. Josh didn’t even respond when  _ Tyler _ complained about the project! This was stupid.

A moment of silence passed between the three as they got out papers and their copies of the books. The tension was so thick you could cut it with scissors.

“So, Tyler, are you and Josh like...dating? Friends?” Paul asked. Tyler nearly choked on his own spit, and Josh’s face went red. Tyler fumbled for something to say. Paul was on the basketball team. He couldn’t let that shit slip to any of them. No one knew that Tyler was friends with Josh and the others. He didn’t want them to know. They couldn’t. Who knows what they’d think. No one could know-

“No- We’re not even that good of friends,” Tyler felt Josh suddenly tense up beside him, “He just wanted to get better acquainted and stuff since we share mutual friends.” Tyler shrugged again, looking at the floor. That was the wrong thing to say. He could see Josh tapping his foot. 

Josh always tapped his feet when he was getting annoyed.

Fuck.

“Oh- I just thought cause like Josh was literally in your lap, y’know. You guys must’ve bonded pretty quick.” Paul chuckled awkwardly. Tyler felt like he was gonna throw up. Apparently, so did Josh.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” Josh mumbled, stalking off quickly, his head low. Paul watched him leave before turning back to Tyler, that stupid grin on his face. 

“Josh seems nice.” 

“He is. Grand. Great guy.” Tyler snapped, not bothering to look at Paul. He could feel his face heating up but he ignored it.

Tyler pulled out his phone to see if Josh had spoke in the chat at all.

-

DaddyDallon: I CAN’T SUCC WHEN EVERYONE IS WATCHING ME

 

BreadbinUrinal: THEN WHEN DO YOU EVEN SUCC

 

DaddyDallon: IN THE PRIVACY OF MY HOME

 

Moon96: i just got here please dont tell me that this conversation is what i think it is

 

DaddyDallon: BRENDON KEEPS FILMING ME DRINKING MY MILKSHAKE AND WHISPERING “succ it” AND HE WON’T STOP

 

-

Tyler put away his phone, letting out a long sigh. 

“Josh seems nice.” Paul mumbled at some point. 

“Yeah, he’s great. Grand guy.”

Comments like this continued for half an hour as both boys wrote, glancing into their books every few minutes to check a word or fact check something. Josh still hadn’t returned from the bathroom. Tyler was beginning to think he crawled out the window and ditched. 

He wouldn’t blame him.

“So, how are things with you and Pete?” Tyler asked after a while to break the awkward tension in the air. It didn’t work.

“Oh, they’re good. He’s a sweet guy. He uh- Sometimes he forgets my name though? Which is funny. I mean...I think it’s a joke.” Paul trailed off, giving a shy smile. Tyler just nodded.

“Yeah. I don’t talk to him much but Pete’s nice.” Tyler shot a nervous glance at the bathroom door. 

“He’s been in there for a while should we check on him?” Paul had followed Tyler’s eyes, and he raised an eyebrow. Tyler sighed, nodding. Paul went to stand up, but Tyler held out a hand to stop him.

“I got it. Continue the project. My room’s upstairs to the left. You can work up there while I check on Josh.” Paul nodded and gathered their stuff as Tyler awkwardly shuffled away, approaching the bathroom. He knocked softly with his knuckle.

No response.

“Josh?” Tyler called meekly, hoping there would be any sign of life still in the bathroom.

Surely enough, there was a quiet shuffle and the sound of the lock clicking. Tyler tested the knob. Josh had unlocked it for him.

Tyler shot a nervous glance at Paul, knowing he’d find this suspicious, but Paul was buried in his backpack and hadn’t noticed anything yet, so Tyler carefully opened the door and slipped inside. 

“Josh, look-”

“No, Tyler. Fuck you.” Tyler hadn’t even gotten a chance to look at Josh, but he wish he hadn’t as he saw the way Josh’s face was twisted in anger and disgust. And his eyes were puffy. 

_ Was he crying?  _

“Josh, just give me a chance to explain.” Tyler tried, but Josh looked away scoffing. 

“I don’t need an explanation. I know what you’re doing. I should’ve put it all together before,” Josh ran his fingers through his wild hair, tugging at it, “You’re ashamed to say I’m- that we’re your friends.” Josh looked away again, crossing his arms.

“I’m not ashamed-”

“Then why the fuck-” Josh suddenly stepped forward, shoving Tyler’s chest and sending him backwards into the wall with a loud thud, “Didn’t you tell him?!” 

Josh’s voice was raising, and so was the tightness in Tyler’s chest. He felt like he couldn’t breathe.

_ Don’t have a fucking panic attack, Tyler.  Not now.  _

“Dude-”

“Tell me!” Josh spit, standing his guard in front of Tyler so Tyler was trapped against the wall. 

“Okay- fine! Fuck! I’m ashamed okay-” Tyler’s breath hitched as he struggled to gasp for air. He saw Josh’s features flicker to concern for a moment. 

“But I don’t regret having you as my friends,” Tyler continued, fighting through the lack of oxygen, “You’re so much better than the assholes on my team. But I can’t just throw them away. I can’t throw away this team and this chance to have a life my parents want me to have…” Tyler’s voice quivered, “That  _ I  _ want me to have?” It was a question, not a statement. 

Everything felt heavy suddenly, like the world was crashing down and Tyler was trapped under the fallen ceiling fan. He began to slide down the wall, feeling his knees buckle. Josh reached forward, trying to grab him and pull him up but Tyler dodged out of his reach and let himself fall to the floor. Josh stepped back and got to his knees beside Tyler. He didn’t touch him.

Tyler knew Josh was talking but the blood pounding in his ears overpowered his voice and drowned him out. Tyler chose instead to watch Josh’s lips move as he talked, feeling his vision go blurry. All he could see was Josh’s blurry face in front of him. He didn’t realize that the blurriness was being caused by tears. 

Everything felt numb for just a moment. Quiet. Just the slow fading of the pounding in Tyler’s ears slowly going away. Josh had stopped talking. 

Tyler stared at Josh for a moment, letting out a quiet breath. Josh reached out and gently put a hand on Tyler’s shoulder. 

“Are you feeling better?” His voice was soft. It amazed Tyler how quickly Josh’s voice had gone from shouting at him to  _ this.  _

“Yes.” Tyler’s voice was distant and weak, because Tyler wasn’t completely there yet. Josh slowly moved his hand from Tyler’s shoulder to cup his cheek, his hand warm and burning into Tyler’s skin. 

“I’m sorry.” Tyler mumbled, burying his face in Josh’s hand and attempting to hide the creeping blush on his cheeks. He knew this was probably scary for Josh. Having to watch your friend suddenly have a breakdown doesn’t sound pleasant. 

Tyler peered at Josh through his eyelashes. Josh smiled kindly.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Josh paused, “Well, sort of. I still wanna talk about your other friends. We can save that for another time.” Josh looked down, shrugging. 

“But you don’t have to be sorry for having a panic attack that you can’t control.” 

Tyler only nodded. He tried a small smile, and Josh returned it, stroking Tyler’s cheek with his thumb.

“Are you okay to get back to Paul?” Josh asked. Tyler let out a breath and nodded, watching Josh stand up and taking his hands when he offered them, allowing Josh to pull him to his feet. Tyler stumbled a bit as he stood, losing his balance, but Josh caught him and steadied him. 

“Got it?” Josh asked. Tyler nodded and he let Josh take the lead out of the bathroom.

Tyler takes in a deep breath before he opens his bedroom door again. His eyebrows furrow together at what he sees. 

Paul. Halfway out the window. Tyler and Josh stand in silence for a minute as they watch him struggle, not sure what to say at a time like this. He has a leg outside, a leg inside, and both of his arms and head inside. His long, blonde hair fallen into his face as his head moves, reminding Tyler of a wild animal. Paul flails around due to the fact that he’s pinned to the windowsill by the shut window.

“Didn’t think I’d have to warn you that my windows broken.” Tyler calls out as he takes a step forward, looking to Josh for support. Josh just shrugs helplessly, looking as confused as Tyler feels. Tyler rolls his eyes as Paul’s head jerks up, they make eye contact and Paul flushes, his bright red cheeks turning cream.

“Oh, um, hey Ty.” He chuckles raising his eyebrows and looking at his crushed body, “Can I call you Ty?” He asks, for some reason making small talk. Josh flops down on Tyler’s bed and pulls out his phone. Why is he being to casual?

“I mean, it kind of already happened.” Tyler walks up to him and places his arms on his hips. He looks the scene up and down before speaking, “Do you need help?” Paul nods so vigorously that Tyler’s afraid he’ll bang his head on the window.

Tyler stifles a laugh as he approaches the other boy, trying to find a way to pull Paul from his window prison. 

Meanwhile, Josh was occupied with the groupchat.

-

 

DangerWays: so I told him: “succ if you want”

 

ForFranksSake: no you fucking didn’t

 

DangerWays: how the fuck do you know

 

ForFranksSake: BECAUSE I WAS THE OTHER PERSON GEE

 

DangerWays: oh,, really?

 

MilkyWay: S L U R P

 

-

 

Josh decided to put away his phone.

Paul let out a grunt as he fell from the window and onto Tyler’s floor, his face landing in a pile of laundry. Josh couldn’t help but laugh.

Tyler laughed as well, helping Paul to his feet and letting out a long breath. Paul let out a breath of his own, and Josh couldn’t help but stare in amazement as both of the boys ran a hand through their hair at the same time. 

Josh pulled out his phone again.

 

-

PinkHairDontCare: guys Paul is literally??? He’s literally Tyler

 

PinkHairDontCare: not as cute tho sorry Pete

PeteWentzAway: no the fuck he isn’t they’re nothing alike.

 

PinkHairDontCare: they’re literally wearing the exact same thing.

 

_ PinkHairDontCare sent a photo _

 

_

 

“Did you just take a picture of us?” Tyler asked.

“Shh.”

 

-

 

SoulVoice45: He’s right. Not as cute.

 

PeteWentzAway: dammit they are kind of similar

 

MilkyWay: who’s paul again

 

-

 

Tyler decided after having witnessed Paul attempting to leave through his window, that Paul was getting a bit restless.

“Maybe we should wrap up here?” Tyler suggested, to which Paul and Josh both nodded. Paul began to pack up.

“Thanks for inviting me over, guys. It’s really nice of you to want to get to know me.” Paul smiled sweetly as he shrugged on his bag and started for the door. Tyler got up to walk him to the door and forced a smile as well.

“Of course.” He told Paul as he walked him down to the living room to let him loose.

“We should hang out at lunch sometime.” Paul added as a last thought as he walked out. Tyler just nodded politely before shutting the door. 

Tyler let out a loud groan after shutting the door and he couldn’t help but slam his head against the door. 

He could hear Josh snicker behind him. 

“Shut up.”

-

 

Tyler had been dreading the next day at school. Specifically, lunch. 

Tyler had done a pretty good job of making up excuses about why he doesn’t sit with his friends at lunch.

But now Josh knew why he didn’t sit with them, and there was nothing really preventing him from telling the others. 

Tyler scans the cafeteria as he walks in, trying to make as little eye contact as possible. Of course, that plan was jeopardized as Dallon fucking Weekes decided to wave him over from where he was sitting with all of their friends. Tyler could feel his stomach drop and his palms become clammy. He quickly looked at a poster behind Dallon’s head, pretending like he hadn’t seen his friend at all. But out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Josh’s shoulders fall in disappointment. 

That almost felt worse than social rejection. Josh rejection.

Instead of focusing on the aggressively intruding thoughts of just going home and locking himself in the bathroom to cry for a bit, Tyler made his way over the table where he usually sat, where his basketball friends already occupied it. They were all laughing and talking, seemingly not noticing Tyler as he sat down. The only person who looked at him was Max, who gave him a sweet smile. Tyler returned it.

Tyler liked Max a lot more than anyone else in the group. He was kind, and although he could be judgy at times, Tyler couldn’t really talk. He did the same thing. 

Max was a small, chubby boy with floppy, blonde hair and long eyelashes. He still had braces as well, and while Tyler thought it added to Max’s charm, his extra weight and braces often threw him under the judgement of the other Gophers. 

“How’s it going, Ty?” Max asked, resting his head in his hands. Tyler just shrugged.

“Okay, I guess. Hey, Max, what do you think about Paul?” Tyler asked the smaller boy. Tyler could swear he saw a smile tug at Max’s lips for a short second before disappearing.

“Who?” Dylan asked before popping a grape in his mouth and laughing.

“I like him,” Max told him, “He seems really nice. I talk to him sometimes outside of school-” Max was cut off by his phone buzzing suddenly, and he pulled it up, smiling as he read the message.

“Awww, Chubs has got himself a girlfriend!” Derez snickered as he saw Max’s reaction to the text. Max just flushed and looked away, waving Derez off. Terrance elbowed Max jokingly in the side. 

“Fuck off, guys.” Max mumbled under his breath. Tyler just rolled his eyes, but he swore that as he caught a glimpse of Max’s phone that the name said “Paul.” 

“Well, maybe you can bring her along to my party next week, Max! You could get lucky for once if you know what I mean-” 

“Oh shut up, Derez. He’s probably getting it more than you.” Tyler sneered, trying to keep it sounding like he was just poking fun, but he really meant it. Terrance and Dylan laughed at Tyler’s comment, making some of their own and making Derez grimace.

“Whatever, you assholes. Are you guys coming or not?”

Everyone but Tyler gave their respective “yeahs” and Tyler just shrugged. 

“Oh come on, Tyler. You missed out on the last two. I heard  Sarah and her friends are gonna be there.” Dylan told Tyler, and Tyler shrugged again.

“I don’t know guys, I think I’m busy.” Everyone groaned.

“Lameass.” Derez grumbled as he stood up from the table to head off to P.E., and Terrance followed him. Dylan grabbed his stuff as well and began to part ways. Max was the only one who stayed. 

“You don’t have to go, y’know. I might ditch as well. Paul mentioned hanging out instead of the party, so you’re welcome to join us!” Max gave Tyler a soft pat on the back as he grabbed his bag. Before he leave, however, Tyler interrupted him. 

“I don’t think Paul likes me very much.” Tyler laughed.

“Why’s that?” Max asked, genuinely concerned.

“He tried to jump out my window to escape my house.” 

Tyler walked away before Max could even ask. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we were discussing it, and we thought that maybe we should make another book for this series where we could put in just some extra, non plot-related parts! We're finally getting into the ~drama~ of this fic, so there will of course be more silly, joke chapters but not as many as before. So, we could pile extra funny stuff in this other book!  
> Let us know what you think!  
> Thanks for reading and being so patient!


	26. fudGE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres a short chapter since we git back from summercamp today  
> TOUR DE COLUMBUS ANYONE? tell me about it if youre going/have gone :))  
> also what does everyone think of Champions>

**4:34** **am**

Tyjo: fucking dont

 

Moon96: What?

 

Tyjo: dont fuckiong think bout it

 

Moon96:About what?

 

Tyjo: talking at 4 am

 

Moon96: tyler what

 

PinkHairDontCare: youre the one talking???

 

Tyjo: shut the fudge up

 

PinkHairDontCare: );

 

BreadbinUrinal: fudge off josh

 

Tyjo: NOT YOU

 

BreadbinUrinal: what????

 

Tyjo: I knew this would happen

 

Tyjo: all of you gays are always up at this time and i thought i could stop it but now brendons gonna summon them all

 

BreadbinUrinal: contrary to popular belief, my cult does not summon things

 

PeteWentzAway: you dont need to because youre already satin

 

MilkyWay: so silky satin

 

BreadbinUrinal: hey pete

 

PeteWentzAway: ya boi

 

BreadbinUrinal: i feel like i dont apprecaite you enough. I really love you man thanks for being there for me

 

PeteWentzAway: brendon shut the fudge up nobody likes yu

 

BreadbinUrinal: what? I was genuinely trying to compliment you thanks a lot

 

SoulVoice45: Pete’s crying right now don’t llisten to him he appreciates you.

 

PeteWentzAway: n0 im not

 

ForFranksSake: how would you know pat????

 

SoulVoice45: bc hes at my house???

 

ForFranksSake: why???????///

 

DangerWays: theyre looking for josh tomorow he invited me but i declined

 

Tyjo: whats wrong with josh??> is he okay???

 

Tyjo: josh?

 

Tyjo: ples somebody update m

 

Tyjo: guy s hes not answetring

 

PeteWentzAway: the bird

 

Tyjo: bird????

 

PeteWentzAway: remember the bird that pat and gee nursed back to health and it left

 

Tyjo: yoU SCARED ME

 

Anon: joshler

 

PeteWentzAway: tyler, joshler isnt even a good shipname

 

Anon: im not tylerr???

 

PeteWentzAway: dont try to lie to me

 

PeteWentzAway: tyler i know itd you and its kinda freaking me out

 

PeteWentzAway: whatever were going ot bed

 

Moon96: goodnight

 

Tyjo: FINALLY

 

Tyjo: REASONABLE OPEPLS

 

**5:16 am**

 

PinkHairDontCare: why do i have 13 missed calls from tyler

 

PinkHairDontCare: …

 

PinkHairDontCare: hello?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading and enjoying it  
> who are your predictions on who anon is?


	27. Gerard is a bird man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates guys!  
> We're still working out all of the kinks of the plot and the next couple of chapters, so just be patient!

DangerWays: guys how do you spell squak

 

DangerWays: scwok

 

ForFranksSake: ???

 

DangerWays: please help me

 

DangerWays: schwock

 

ForFranksSake: google?

 

DangerWays: IT DOESN’T KNOW WHAT IM TRYING TO SAY

 

SoulVoice45: Like the bird noise?

 

DangerWays: YES

 

DangerWays: scwak

 

DangerWays: squoc

 

SoulVoice45: I’m just gonna watch this until you figure it out

 

DangerWays:  **_I JUST WANNA BE A BIRD MAN PLEASE_ **

 

DaddyDallon: I’m uncomfortable

 

DangerWays: PLEAS e

 

ForFranksSake: if you guys don’t tell him he’s gonna start crytyping

 

SoulVoice45: crytyping?

 

DangerWays: gus;y plea se im sor8ty i dont4 lnow 3what wi0 idid i sjusst wanna be aia god bir d man

 

SoulVoice45: ah

 

DangerWays: squawk

 

DangerWays: THATS IT GYS

 

DangerWays: I FIGURED IT OUT IM SO SMART

 

ForFranksSake: yes, yes you are babe

 

DangerWays: AHHHHHHH SQUAWK SQUAWK

 

ForFranksSake: This is the man I’m in love with guys

 

DangerWays: khur893hiwef09uwe 

 

DangerWays: DID YOU JUST SAY YOU’RE  _ IN _ LOVE WITH ME

 

ForFranksSake: oh yeah I guess i did

 

DangerWays: FU CK

 

DaddyDallon: ya’ll cute

 

MilkyWay: can someone explain to me why Gerard just came into my room sobbing

 

DaddyDallon: when’s the wedding guys

 

Moon96: is this one gonna be on the roof as well

 

DaddyDallon: probably

 

Anon: When I made this chat I was expecting a lot more conflict and a lot less gushing over each other.

 

Moon96: I think we all were

 

Anon: Not that it’s a problem, though. I think it’s quite...nice to see so many people with such varying interest and social lives get along. 

 

DaddyDallon: aww Anon is getting sentimental

 

Anon: I truly didn’t think that I would feel anything for any of you but here I am. 

 

PeteWentzAway: yeah okay Tyler

 

Anon: Nevermind I feel nothing for Pete. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support!
> 
> We're very interested in what you guys think is going to happen in the next chapters so post your theories down in the comments!


	28. England is my city

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this happened this morning guys happy America

DangerWays: DO YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS 

DangerWays: ILL GIVE YOU A HINT 

DangerWays: CAW CAW MOTHER FUCKERS YOUR TEA IS IN THE WATER 

DangerWays: YEAH THATS RUGHT

DangerWays: ITS AMERICA DAY 

DangerWays: THE ONE DAY WHERE I ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT THIS SHITHOLE 

Moon96: WOO MURICA 

PinkHairDontCare: Sorry but England is my city so

DaddyDallon: my friend once went on minecraft and was telling everyone England was her city and now they all hate her

Moon96: that was me I was banned 

Moon96: i am also a male 

PeteWentzAway: who is she


	29. sarahah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why

Petewentzaway: hey bichez anonymously love me on sarah ah ah www.cripnoodle.sarahah

MilkyWay: why is your name crip noodle

PeteWentzAway: because im a muthafickig gangster #crip #death #gangssss

Dangerways: hey Patrick?

SoulVoice45: Yeah? 

DangerWays: why is his name crip noodle 

SoulVoice45: I don't know.

Moon96: he accidentally said crip instead of “crisp” 

PeteWentzAway: RYAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is an apology for nEVER POSTING. With school starting soon we've been soso so busy but we have the next chapter completely planned we just have to write it. It's a irl chapter that helps with the plot. Also that's actually my sarahah so hmu give me hate B) actually I'm sensitive please don't


	30. Josh Is Bald And There's A Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two sets of texts in one chapter.  
> Josh is bald  
> The boys prepare for a party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh gosh okay so updates have been slow as fuck and we're so so sorry.   
> Welcome to the hell that is keeping up with High school assignments y'all. It isn't as chill as the boys make it seem.

Tyjo: yall Josh is bald

 

PinkHairDontCare: im not changing my name

 

Tyjo: josh you KILLED the sunshine hair bring it BACK

 

PinkHairDontCare: I was literally prematurely balding dude I’m growin some fresh locks

 

BreadbinUrinal: bald headass

 

Moon96: egg headass

 

DaddyDallon: none hair headass

 

PinkHairDontCare: im gonna stay bald if i keep gettin bullied for my hair

 

Tyjo: we’re just playin bb lov u xx

 

PinkHairDontCare: xx

 

BreadbinUrinal: Tyler “Im Straight” Joseph

 

\--

 

BreadbinUrinal: so who’s going to the party tonight?

 

PeteWentzAway: Paul is dragging me along

 

Tyjo: me, I guess

 

SoulVoice45: yea

 

Moon96: You know I’m going, hoes. 

 

DangerWays: me n frank have date night, sorry yall

 

MilkyWay: Gee kicked me out of the house so they can have date night but im hanging out at Spencer’s house

 

DaddyDallon: I’m staying home, sorry beebs

 

BreadbinUrinal: betrayal

 

BreadbinUrinal: maybe I’ll leave early to come see you ;)))

 

DaddyDallon: no you wont you’ll be stoned

 

BreadbinUrinal: try me bitch

 

BreadbinUrinal: anyways Josh, wby?

 

PinkHairDontCare: im good

 

BreadbinUrinal: Come on, guys!!!! This partys gonna be lame if yall arent there. I just go for the booze but it’ll actually be fun with friends

 

PinkHairDontCare: i dont think it’s a good idea. Im staying home. Night guys.

  
  


**Tyjo has opened a private chat with PinkHairDontCare**

 

Tyjo: you alright?

 

PinkHairDontCare: yes

 

Tyjo: you just seem tired or sumthin

 

PinkHairDontCare: dont worry about me. Go party and be a teen :)

 

Tyjo: I can come over, if you want

 

PinkHairDontCare: Tyler. I’m fine. Please

 

Tyjo: okay. Text me if you need me. The party isn’t far from ur house.

 

PinkHairDontCare: okay. Have fun, Tyler. 

 

Tyjo: yeah. Get some rest, dude. Love ya

 

PinkHairDontCare: ...love you too, man

 

**Tyjo has closed this private chat.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also just a reminder that this story has no set time. Originally it was supposed to take place in August through the rest of the school year, but we decided that it just kind of being timeless is better.   
> But just as a sort of reference, I imagine that it's been maybe a few months since the chat was first made by Anon, so this has all been happening over the span of a few months which explains how everyone got so comfortable with each other so quickly. 
> 
> Okay so the next two chapters are planned to be the party chapter but its split into two different parts. We have like 4-5 different POV's we wanna focus on in these next two chapters, which will be the POV's of the people actually attending the party.  
> We'll definitely try to update as much as possible! If you actually wanna read a post I made on Tumblr regarding artists and posting during School time, it's right here:   
> http://internecinestars.tumblr.com/post/164424277906/psa-for-fans-of-fanartistfic-writersartists-in
> 
> also follow me on Tumblr if you like Musicals and art n junk because I do a lot of that. ;0000

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Group Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587257) by [youngvolcannoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngvolcannoes/pseuds/youngvolcannoes)




End file.
